A Vanishing Happiness
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: When Naruto's request got Sakura too far, she slapped him, hoping that will stop him. However, it changed him and he left the village. As he left, Sakura misses him and wants to bring him back, with the help from her friends, sensei and a new genin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Another new story! This story takes place in the first part of the series... Man, are most of my stories take place in the first part? I guess I didn't write any second part. Anyway, this story is about Naruto getting a slap from Sakura, causing him to lose his happiness. He decided to leave the village, going nowhere. Because of this, Sakura misses him and she wants to bring him back. But not alone she won't, but with her friends and her sensei. And also, a mysterious new genin... That's right, an OC. But I'll make that OC a little less important in later chapters after his appearance. The title and summary sounds dramatic to you guys, but the reason why I put the genre humor in it is because I'll add some humor contents (Though, I don't think I have the ability to write humor in it, but I'll try.). I got this idea from the story "Forgetting what Happiness is", written by KawaiiMisha-san. However, she hadn't update the story for 4 years. She lost inspiration in it and tried to bring it back. It's been so long, but she hadn't update it. So I decided to make the story similar to hers. Well, enough chitchat. It's time for the story to come up!

Ino: Hey! What about me?!?!

Oh yeah. Sorry Ino. Can you tell them the disclaimer?

Ino: Is this the only thing that I have to do? What about my passion? What about my fans? I have to cheer them up!

Sorry Ino. But we don't have time left. Hurry and say the disclaimer!

Ino: Fine... Anomynous Nin doesn't own Naruto. AND HE'S A BASTARD JERK!!!

I'm not a jerk!

Ino: Yes you are!

No I'm not!

Ino: Yes you are!

Everyone, just read the story, please? (To Ino) NO I'M NOT!!!

Ino: YES YOU ARE!!!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Inner/Demon speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 1:**

**The Start of the Lost Happiness**

Konohagakure no Sato... The hidden village of the five great nations in this world. Konoha is one of the most powerful village and has many great ninjas in it. Living in Konoha is like living in heaven itself... Except if you're a pervert, you can see many wonderful women, even young ones. But don't rape them, or else, I'll find you and kill you all in hell!

Anyway, it all started on a bridge, where the copy ninja's students are waiting for him, meaning, five hours they have been waiting. While the genins of Team 7 waited for their sensei, the cherry blossom, Haruno Sakura, tries to make her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, to go out with her. But, as always, Sasuke is just brooding. The blond container of the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the future Hokage, tries to make Sakura to go out with him. However, as always, Sakura rejects his request. Naruto doesn't give up, so he continues to make her going out with him.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Just one date, please?" pleaded Naruto.

"No way! I'm not going out with you and that's final!" yelled Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan, you never gave me one chance to go out with you! Please go out with me!"

"Naruto, I told you, I'm NOT going out with you!"

_'One moment and already, those two are driving me crazy.' _thought the brooding Uchiha, getting annoyed by his two teammates.

"Sakura-chan, come on! Just this once! One date and I'll stop asking you!"

"NO! For the last time, I'm not going out with you!"

"Come on!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to him. "It's just for one night!"

However, she seems to be resisting the pull. "NO! Let go of my arm!"

"Sakura-chan, please!" Naruto keep on pulling Sakura's arm.

"LET GO!!!" That took Sakura too far. She raised her hand and flung it at Naruto, slapping his cheek. "Don't you EVER pull my arm! Do you hear me?!"

It gave Naruto a shocking feeling. He was slapped by the one he loves the most. He slowly touched his red cheek, feeling the pain in his body. "She... slapped me...?" He whispered to himself.

After yelling at Naruto, she turrned back to her crush. "So Sasuke-kun, what did you do yesterday? I know it's something awesome." she said sweetly.

Sasuke, like Naruto, got a shock feeling. After a while, he got back in his brooding form and glared at Sakura. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Hm? What are you talking about?" she asked, with a confusing look. What did Sasuke mean about "done that"?

"You shouldn't have slapped Naruto. Just look at him. See what you did to him?" he said, pointing at Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto and see that he was in pain. His usual goofy smile disappears from his face. All he got is a sad face. That slap really got him down. Unfortunately, Sakura doesn't care about that. "Hmph! Who cares about him anyway? It's his fault for trying to get a date from me!"

_'Sakura... She really is a bitch. More of a bitch than Ino.' _Sasuke thought.

To Naruto, he is still shocked about what Sakura did. It was then he realized. _'Sakura-chan... hates me... She hates me... for real...'_ That slap... had changed Naruto... The Naruto we all know... disappeared from himself.

A few minutes later, Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, has finally arrived, for five hours. "Hello, everyone. I'm here." he said.

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" yelled one of his students. That's right, one. Not two, but one. Just... one.

"Sorry about that. You see, I was once again in the path of life and I tried my best to..." That's when Kakashi realized something. He heard only Sakura yelling at him, but not Naruto. He looked at the container and see that Naruto has a sad face. "... Naruto, is there something wrong?" he asked him.

"..." Naruto doesn't say anything.

This confuses Kakashi really. Then, he decided to go back where he was. "Anyway, today, we will have a mission."

"Another D-rank mission?" asked Sasuke, sure to himself that they will have a D-rank mission again.

"No. This time, we'll have... A C-RANK MISSION!!!" Kakashi shouted happily to his students.

"Alright! A C-rank!" cheered Sakura.

_'Finally. A mission worth my time.' _thought Sasuke.

"..." Naruto still doesn't say anything.

This, again, confuses Kakashi. _'What the...? Usually, Naruto could have complained something about having finally a mission that puts him in danger. But why doesn't he reacted?'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, sensei? What's the mission?" asked Sakura, getting tired of waiting.

"Well... The C-rank mission is going to be awesome! It puts your life on the line!"

"So what is it? Tell us, Kakashi-sensei!"

"The C-rank mission..."

"The C-rank mission..."

"... is a super..."

"Super...?"

"... Duper..."

"Duper...?"

"... awesome C-rank mission in history..."

"Awesome in history...?"

"The Super Duper C-rank mission is..."

"Spit it out already!"

"The most awesome, amazing, suprime C-rank mission of the entire world is..."

"HURRY UP ALREADY, YOU STINKING PERVERTED SENSEI!!!" yelled the furious Sasuke, getting all OOC. The others looked at him with surprise. Sasuke realized what he has done and quickly got back in his brooding form. "Hmph..."

"Ok... The C-rank mission is..."

"What? What? What?" said Sakura.

"... HELPING THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR STAND TO MAKE SOME RAMEN!!!!!!!!!"

Two of his students were shocked and angry at the same time. "WHAT?!?!?!?! THAT'S ALL?!?!?!?!" they yelled at their sensei.

"... That's all? Make some ramen? This is just a waste of time." Naruto said, completely got out of character of himself.

Everyone was shocked at Naruto's reaction. This isn't Naruto at all. _'What did Sakura has done...?'_ thought Sasuke.

_'... Naruto...?'_ thought Sakura.

"... Oh boy..." Kakashi said as he placed his hand on his eyes.

After the mission, Team 7 walked down on the sidewalk of the village street. The mission is rather... weird, as you say. During the mission, Kakashi accidently spilled the entire ramen on Sasuke, which proceeded on Sasuke trying to kill Kakashi. Since Sasuke's clothes are a mess, he was forced to wear Ayame's young, girly clothes. Sasuke was insulted by Kakashi and the people that were eating at the bar. But that's not all. Naruto is still the Naruto who has nothing but a sad look on his face. It really got into him. And Sakura... is still the Sakura from the beginning.

While they're walking, Kakashi then got an idea. "Hey guys, how about we eat at some restaurant?"

"Hm? Kakashi-sensei, what do you say?" asked Sakura.

"How about we eat at a restaurant, to celebrate our mission success?"

"That's a great idea! So what restaurant are we going to eat?"

"How about... KFC!"

His students looked at him with confusion. "What?" Sasuke said.

"You know, KFC, Kentucky Fried Chicken, the most famous place to eat chicken?"

"What are you talking about, sensei? There's no place that calls KFC." said Sakura, making sure that there's no place that is named KFC.

"What do you mean? Of course there's..." That's when Kakashi realized. "Uh oh... I think I broke the fourth wall..."

"How about the Korean BBQ? It's been a while since we haven't eat in this place." asked Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're always the smart one!" said Sakura sweetly.

_'I wish she stopped admiring Sasuke. It's getting pretty old.' _thought Kakashi, getting tired of Sakura's obsession to Sasuke.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "And you're going to pay for us! You're our sensei and all."

"Hm? Me? Pay for the food?"

"Yes! You're always late for our training and you let us do all the dirty work, while you slacked off! Now it's our turn to pay the favor!"

"Alright... But one thing..." Kakashi smiled. "... I don't have any money."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Sorry, but I forgot to go to the bank yesterday. I used up all my money on something."

"You mean the perverted book you always love." said Sasuke.

"Well, don't worry. I found the way to get more money."

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

In the Konoha bank...

"ALRIGHT! PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG! PUT IT IN!!!" yelled Kakashi, disguised himself as a robber, to the cashier.

"Uh... Sir? I'm right behind you." said the cashier, who is just behind Kakashi.

"Oh... Right." He turned around to the cashier. "I forgot to cut holes for my eyes. I was in a hurry that I forgot to cut it. Well, anyway..." He proceed with the robbing thing. "ALRIGHT!!! GIVE ME THE MONEY!!!"

"Will this be in your savings account or your checking account?"

"Uh... Savings."

"May you give me your license?"

"Sure." Kakashi took out his license out of his pocket. "Here you go." He gave it to the cashier. As the cashier register the license, Kakashi gave a thumb up to his students, who were a little far from him and were sweatdropped. Raiding the bank? Is this guy really a jounin?

"Sir, I should tell you that you have zero dollars and zero cent in both of your accounts."

"Oh..."

"NEXT!"

Outside of the bank...

"Well, I think it went well." said Kakashi while smiling.

"It went well? What the hell are you talking about?! Raiding the bank is terrible for us ninjas to do! Why the hell are you doing this?!" yelled Sakura to her sensei.

"Well, I thought it might be fun."

Sasuke sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but to spend all my money on the food."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're sooooo generous!" said Sakura, once again, sweetly.

_'... She gotta stop doing that...' _thought Kakashi.

"I'm not going..." said Naruto finally. The others looked at him. "I'm not going to this stupid restaurant. I'm going home." He left the team headed home.

This really, really, REALLY confuses Kakashi... Really. _'This is strange... I wonder what happened while I was visiting Obito's grave... What happened to Naruto? Why is he acted like this?'_ Then, it hit him. Kakashi looked at Sakura with a rather angry look. "Sakura... What did you do to Naruto?"

**End of chapter**

Alright! I'm done! Don't worry, you guys! There will be more than just that. I'll see ya in the next update!

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Well, it looks like it's looking good for you guys. As promise, another chapter has come! This chapter will have more humor (Don't know if it's funny or not. I'll try.) and angst. And this might be the first time on writing an angst. Well, here's the next chapter!... Oh, where's Ino, you say? Well, she can't be here because she has to work at the flower shop today. Sorry Ino fans. You'll see her in the next chapter. Well, on with the story!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

Disclaimer: You know the drill! So stop asking me, already!

**Chapter 2:**

**Naruto's result and Sakura's torture**

"Sakura... What did you do to Naruto?" asked Kakashi angrily at Sakura.

"What? What are you talking about?" said the confused Sakura.

"Don't give me that. I know it was you. You caused something to Naruto that makes him sad, do you?"

"I didn't do anything! Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you always hit him, always reject his offer and always ignore him for Sasuke. Those are the main reason why I know it was you."

"I didn't do anything wrong! It was all his fault for acting like this! I didn't do a single thing to him!"

Getting tired of Sakura's lying comment, Sasuke finally said to Kakashi, "She made Naruto sad when she slapped him on the face."

Sakura gasped dramatically. "Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Sasuke. That is very kind of you to tell me the truth of all that is happening." Sasuke only scoffed. The jounin turned back to Sakura with his returning anger. "Sakura, you slapped Naruto while he's asking you to go on a date with him? Why don't you give him a chance? He'll stop asking you, if you go on a date with him."

"He did told her that he'll stop asking her. But she still freakin' refused." replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura again.

"You STILL don't accept his offer? It's just one date! Why don't you just accept it?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I want my first date with my beloved, soon-to-be, love, Sasuke-kun! I don't want to go on a date with that loser!"

There's some silence moment between the team. Soon, Sasuke said, "I'm your soon-to-be love?"

Kakashi facepalmed. "Dammit all... Now, in the next mission, Naruto will be useless to us because he's heartbroken, thanks to my "Best" student..." he whispered to himself. He turned back to his remaining students. "Alright, I guess we'll have to go to the Korean BBQ without Naruto. And Sakura, don't worry... I'll order the food for you..." He smiled at Sakura with what seems to be a good grin, but in reality, it was an evil one.

Sakura smiled back at Kakashi. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I knew you'll understand my feelings."

"Yes... I have..." Kakashi still has his evil grin.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura ran to the directions of the restaurant.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with suspiciousness. "Kakashi... What is your plan this time?"

"Oh ho ho ho... You'll see, Sasuke..." said Kakashi as he made an evil cackled. "Mwuhahahahaha! Mwuhahahaha!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Kakashi, I'm still here, you know..."

Meanwhile, with Naruto, he was seen walking down the street of the village. He was just thinking back at the morning, what happened back there. Thinking about it made him extra sad. Does Sakura really hate him? Did she really meant that by slapping him? Does all of his efforts are wasted? Was he a fool all this time?

_'Sakura-chan... She really meant that, didn't she? She hates me for real... And I didn't noticed it until today... Am I a fool...? Am I a fool to notice this...? Dammit! What is happening?' _he thought. All the moment he shared with Sakura... All the time he had with her... All his feelings for her... Were they nothing but an illusion, a genjutsu, perhaps? And the answer... is yes... This is reality. Nothing can change it now. Sakura... only wants Sasuke and not Naruto. She loved him, while she hated Naruto. She admired Sasuke, while she ignored Naruto. She wants only him... and not Naruto... He was a fool... All along...

He soon passed by Team 10, who were just finished their C-rank mission and are about to go at Chouji's favorite restaurant, until they saw Naruto with a sad face. It left them with many questions in their minds. "Was that Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, the smartest genin of the team. "He seems to be... looking down, a little."

"Maybe he failed a mission or something. Something that might be important to him." wondered Chouji, the fat and strong genin of the team. "Could that be it?"

"I wonder what happened to him today... I never seen him like this ever since..." said Ino, the beautiful genin and the leader of the team.

"Now that you mention it, he does looked different today. Usually, he's just a hyperactive guy who does stupid things and always mess up something. So why is he sad now?" asked Asuma, the sensei of the team.

"I don't know... But I don't think we should stick around and talk. Let's go, guys." ordered Shikamaru. The others nodded and continue their way to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, back to Team 7, they have arrived at the restaurant. Now they're sitting on a table and wait for the waiter to come and order them. Things seems... a little complicating for our Uchiha Avenger. Without Naruto to challenge him or blame him for something he didn't do, Sasuke is feeling lost. As it gets into him, he flips his thumb up and down, up and down on the table, to cease his lost. Kakashi and Sakura are just staring at him with pure confusion. Sasuke looked up to them and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." replied Kakashi.

Then, the waiter had finally arrive. "Hi. What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the two chicken legs. But don't put any fries." said Kakashi.

"Baby-back ribs." said Sasuke.

"And Sakura will have..." Kakashi stopped as he stood up and whispered something to the waiter.

"Hm? Are you sure about this? I don't think she would like it. She's just too young to eat something like this." she said

"Don't worry. I know my student very well. I know she will like it." Kakashi smiled.

"Well, ok. Anything else?"

"Oh yes! I'll have something to go."

"What will it be, sir?" Kakashi stood up again and whispered something to the waiter again. But unfortunately, she doesn't understand what is he saying, because Kakashi accidentally spoke too loud last time. "Uh... A free ice cream with a vanilla on top?" Kakashi whispered again. "A half chicken with a hot sauce in it?" And again. "Ribs with extra ribs in it?" And again. "Korean BBQ special?" And again. "Well-done steak with extra spice?" And again. "A Super Mario chicken with free Mario toy inside?" And... Ah hell! I can't take this anymore!

This frustrated Kakashi. He yelled, "NO!!! I want the famous golden chicken to go!"

"Famous golden chicken?! But it cost too much! Like, 10, 000 ryu! You sure about this?"

Kakashi then asked to Sasuke, "Sasuke, do you have 10, 000 ryu? I want to buy the famous golden chicken at home, so I can eat it at the next dinner."

Sasuke sighed desperately. "Why are you... Fine! I'll spend all my money on the food AND the chicken. And DON'T you tell me to buy something for you! Or else, I'll burn you in hell!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright. I won't ask you again."

"Ok! I'll send it to you as fast as possible. You know, because the restaurant has a fast-food service. It will be done in no time!" The waiter left the team as she send the list to the cookers.

As Team 7 waited for their foods, Team 10 came inside the restaurant. Much to the Akimichi's pleasure, he dashed to the kitchen and yelled loudly, "FOOD!!!!!"

"Hey, wait! You can't eat those! Those are for the customers!" yelled one of the chefs.

Team 10 sweatdropped at Chouji's reaction. As Chouji continues to chow down on the foods, that are for the customers, Team 10 spotted Team 7 on the table. "Hey, it's Sasuke and his team."

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted happily Ino as she dashed towards Sasuke and gave him a hug, much to his and Sakura's depleasure. "How have you been, Sasuke-kun? Did you do well on your missions?"

"Let... Go... Of... Me...!" Sasuke said, trying to get Ino off of him.

"Ino-pig, let go of Sasuke-kun now! Or else, there will be a lot of kicking coming to you!" yelled Sakura at Ino, as she cracked her hands.

"Oh, if it isn't forehead girl! How's the forehead?" said Ino sarcastically.

"Shut up! Let go of him now!"

As the two kunoichis arguered at each other, the others sweatdropped, including Sasuke, Chouji, the waiter, the cookers, the customers, the ninja from outside, the crows, the sannins, the sand ninja, the frogs, the snakes, the slugs, the trees... The trees? How in the hell...? Anyway, Asuma said, "Well, Kakashi! How's it going?"

"Fine... I guess..." replied Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi. I saw Naruto lately and he seems kinda down. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Well, first off, the morning, Naruto tries to get Sakura to go on a date with him."

"And?"

"And after that, Sakura slapped him."

"She did?"

"Then he was all sad and stuff."

"He was?"

"Then he left without eating with us."

"He do?"

"Then soon, you will die at the hands of the Akatsuki."

"I am? I AM?!?!"

"Yes. I can see the future."

"I'll die?! I'll freakin' die?! I'LL DIE!!!!!"

"Gee, Asuma, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh phew! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try."

"You'll try? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

Soon, the waiter came in and had a bunch of plates and a bag for Team 7. "Here's your order!"

"Oh thank you." Kakashi thanked her. He examinate the food and found something missing. "Uh... Miss? There's only one chicken leg."

"Oh yeah. The other one was eaten by a fat kid who loves food."

Asuma sweatdropped. "Maybe I shouldn't told them to eat at the restaurant."

"Well, anyway, let's chow down, guys!" said Kakashi to his students.

"Hai! Itadakimasu!" said Sasuke and Sakura as they chowed down on their food.

Sakura's foods are ribs, normal ribs. She can easily eat those ribs in a few minutes, then she's done. She took a bite on the ribs. A few seconds later, she widened her eyes, as the color red appeared in her face. Suddenly, her mouth had erupted of fire! Firey volcano fire! It was so hard, she was sent back to the wall. The others, except Kakashi, looked at her with surprise. Then, Ino laughed at Sakura. Sakura got back and ran towards Kakashi, as she said, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I ordered you some ribs, with special spicy sauce in it." replied Kakashi as he smiled.

"WHAT?!?! Why did you did that?!"

"Because this will be your punishment for broken Naruto's heart! You will not leave until you finish all of this! Is that clear?!"

Sakura groaned. "Urg... Alright, fine. I'll accept this punishment." Sakura resumed on eating the ribs. Then, once again, her mouth erupted. And she was sent right back on the wall. _'I hate this crap...'_ she thought.

Meanwhile, with Naruto, he came back in his apartment. He turned on the light switch and began walking to his bedroom. "Damn... Why does it have to be this way...? Why am I still thinking about it...? I can't get it off of my mind... Dammit..." The thought really got into him. He was tired of that and wanted it to go away. "Maybe... a goodnight sleep will help me... to get this off of me." he said as he reached his bed. He took off his jacket and layed down on the bed. He slowly closed his eyes, as he dreamed about something...

Meanwhile, back with the gang, as you all can see, Sakura has now a red face, because she ate at least three ribs. She's down on her last one and last bite. Can she take it? Put on all your bets, everyone! Because Sakura was about to eat her last bite. Will she be ok? Or will she be erupt? Shikamaru and Chouji already got in a bet with each other. Ino and Sasuke watch her as she's about to eat the last one. Kakashi and Asuma decided to have a game of poker instead of watching Sakura. _'Come on, Sakura! You can do this! This is the last bite! Don't lose your hopes!'_ Sakura thought as she started to take a bite on the last. She took it and swallowed it hard. A few seconds later, Sakura suddenly has gone on fire... literally! Her body were caught on fire, even her clothes! Everyone were surprised!

"Oh my god!" shouted Asuma.

"I didn't know Sakura will burn like that after the last bite!" said Kakashi.

As the fire continues to burn, Sakura's clothes fell apart, one piece to one piece. After the fire stops burning, we see Sakura... I can't say it, because it's too perverted. Everyone's jaws fell down, especially Kakashi. "W... what happened?" asked Sakura.

"Oh my..." said Shikamaru with his eyes widened.

"Chouji! Don't look at this!" said Asuma as he quickly covered Chouji's eyes.

Ino let out a small puff of laugh before covering her mouth.

"Holy... god...!" said Sasuke with a shocking expression.

"Oh... dear..." said Kakashi as he covered his right eye.

"What's going on? W-why is everyone looking at me like that?" Sakura asked. She then looked down on her body and realized. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled full force before fainting.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's apartment, we see the container of the Jinchuuriki sleeping soundly on his bed. Then, his breath started to get heavier. He was dreaming something. Something that has... Sakura in it... and... the darkness...

_Naruto's dream_

_Naruto was seen walking in the dark alley. He has no idea why was he in it. He was trying to find a way out of the alley. During his search for a light, he spotted a hint of pink hairjust in front of him. "Sakura-chan?" he said. He ran towards the pink hair and see Sakura, who is kneeling down on the ground. "Sakura-chan, is that you?"_

_"Naruto..." Sakura said as she turned around to see Naruto._

_"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked her, as he walked towards her. He layed a hand on her shoulder, then he brung it back to him with a shivered sense. "Sakura-chan, you're cold. Here, use my jacket." He took off his jacket and place it around Sakura. "How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Naruto... You don't have to do it for me..." she said in a cold voice._

_"What...? What are you talking about?"_

_"You don't deserve to be around me... You don't deserve to make me happy... You don't deserve anything for me... And you know what else...? You never will..."_

_"What? What are you-" Naruto was cut off when he was suddenly got caught by roots. "Huh?!" Naruto tries to get it off of him, but it still entangled him. The roots suddenly grows. It grew into a big tree, with Naruto trapped in it. "What's going on?! Why am I...?!"_

_Sakura walks towards the tree and Naruto, as she said to him, "Naruto... You will never be happy toward me ever again... Because I will stop you from doing that..."_

_"Sakura-chan, why?!"_

_"Because..." She drew a kunai from her pouch. "... I will end your life here..."_

_"Sakura-chan... Why...?"_

_"Goodbye... Uzumaki Naruto..." She threw the kunai at Naruto, as it flew right to him._

_End of Naruto's dream_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed as he quickly got up from his dream... or perhaps, nightmare. He breaths heavily and he has sweats all over him. It really got into him. His eyes started to fill with tears, as he screamed, "DAMMIT!!! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!!!!!" He fell back on his back hard. The slap really changed him... Naruto was not himself... Could he be able to get his sense back again?

Perhaps... not...

**End of chapter**

Ouch! The nightmare really scares Naruto off. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll make more of them soon. Well... (Yawn) I'm really tired... I nedd to get some sleep...

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! What's up! Woo! So many reviews! The last chapter was great for all of you! Ok, as promise, here's the third chapter! And this chapter mostly focus on Naruto's sadness and on how will he scope. Don't worry, Sakura will finally realize her mistakes in the next chapter. So be patients, my friends.

Ino: (Suddenly got in Anonymous Nin's home with plenty of bags on her. She is holding a cell phone and is speaking with someone on it.) Yeah... Yeah... Great! I'll see ya next week? Ok! Bye! (She hangs it up) Oh, Hi A-N. Hi, everyone.

Ino? How the hell...?

Ino: Oh! I just got back from shopping. Man! The stores from your world looks great! Can we go back in here tomorrow?

Out of the question. But how in the hell did you got a cell phone?

Ino: Oh! That? Earlier before you ambushed me. It was back in my world.

EH?! What the?! How the hell do you got cell phones in the... Never mind. Ino, can you say the disclaimer, please?

Ino: Alright! Anonymous Nin does not own Naruto.

Huh... That's strange... You seem pretty nice to me all a sudden... Something happened?

Ino: Nothing. It's just that now I know that your world is full of rich stuff! I love it in here! Thanks for ambushing me, A-N-kun! (She left)

He he... Well, that was... great... Note to self: Remind me to get another Naruto character.

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/ Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Naruto's decision**

The next morning, meaning the next new day for Konoha, as they are about to get ready for some missions, selling something and try to touch some kunoichi's ass and repeatly failed. However, this morning is rather not pleasant to Naruto, as he recalled the nightmare he had last night. It really got into him. He hasn't gotten much sleep because of it, and looks like he's just a mind-walking zombie. He is now seen walking down the street of the village. He began recalling the nightmare, rethink the events that had happened to him in it.

_"Naruto... You don't have to do it for me..." _He began thinking about what Sakura has said in his nightmare. Thinking about this made him feel uneasy. Could he have not do this for her?

_"You don't deserve to be around me..." _She said he doesn't deserve to be around her. Why? Is it because he is too hyperactive towards her?

_"You don't deserve to make me happy..." _She said he doesn't deserve to make her happy. Was it because he try it too many times? And that it annoyed Sakura?

_"You don't deserve anything for me..."_ Well, I guess that's true. But really? Has all his hard work to get Sakura to notice him are all for nothing? But could he try it again, to get Sakura to finally notice him?

_"And you know what else...? You never will..." _No... The answer has already been said. It was all for nothing. Could he stop doing this? Could he just give up? What shoud he chose? The usual path to get Sakura's heart? Or the path... to go in the darkness, as his new destiny to forget everything? He shook his head. He need time to chose which path should he take.

Meanwhile, in the training grounds, where Team 8 trained, the team all trained for the upcoming mission that awaits them. Kiba, an Inuzuka with dog senses, and his dog compagnion, Akamaru, both trained the Dynamic Marking, which is something Akamaru do, pissing around the area, much to Shino's, An Aburame with his insects as his weapon, annoyance, because of Kiba and Akamaru's Dynamic Marking, it scare off the bugs in the area. Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, watched her teamates as they did something to please themselves. As she watches, she spotted her crush, Naruto, walking down the street. "Naruto-kun..." she said as she blushes. Yep, the same Hinata. So, she decided to drop out her wacth over her teamates and walk after her crush.

Naruto continues walking down the street, until he's stopped by a familiar voice. "Naruto-kun!" He turned around and see the blushing Hinata.

"Hinata..." Can't say if he's happy to see her or not. Wait... He's face is as sad as ever... Nope, he's not happy to see her.

"N-Naruto-kun... What are y-you doing here om t-the street?" Hinata asked.

"Oh... Well, I need... some fresh air outside. I couldn't be better if I don't walk outside, right?" he said with a smile. Not a real smile, but a fake one.

"Oh... Right..." Hinata smiled.

"So... Hinata, aren't you supposed to be with your team just now?"

"It's alright. I-I just want to t-talk to you a l-little."

"Oh... So what is it?"

"Well... um..." She poke her fingers, thinking about what she is going to ask him. "Um... I... Naruto-kun... Is it true that y-you had been out of Konoha, t-to find the Godaime Hokage?"

"Yeah... But that's just a few weeks ago."

"Well... I just w-want to say... Thank you f-for making Hokage-sama the Godaime."

Naruto couldn't help but grinned. "Heh... Thanks, Hinata." Hinata smiled brightly at him. A few seconds later, Naruto then ask, "Hinata... Do you remember your fight against Neji?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Just asking you if... If you ever believe what Neji said to you, that your destiny can't be change, no matter how the person changes. Do you believe that?"

"Naruto-kun... I-I always thought that I could surpass Neji, if I work hard enough. But... Neji is far beyond anything that I could imagine... So yes, I believe in that, even if it's foolish of me to think that."

"Hinata... Do you think... I should accept what happens to me badly too?"

"Huh...? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that could I accept to believe this, when something bad happens to me all my life and that shouldn't change? Do you think I'll believe that?"

"Well... If it looks to you that it couldn't change, then that is your decision. Whatever is your choice, then I wouldn't stop you to change your choice."

"Oh... Ok... Thanks, Hinata." Naruto was about to continue walking, until Hinata then speaks to him about something.

"Um... Naruto-kun..."

"Hm? What is it, Hinata?"

"Uh... The truth is... I... I..." She tries to find the right words to tell her feelings for Naruto, but as always, she couldn't find it. "Uh... Never mind... It's not important anyway."

Naruto smiled. "Ok then. Thanks again, Hinata." He then hugged Hinata, which cause her to blush uncontrolably. He releases the hug and continue walking down the street, leaving Hinata with a red face.

A little while later, Kiba came and found Hinata standing on the street. "Hinata! What are you doing here?" He ran towards her. "I'm been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been all this time?" He doesn't received any reply. Instead, hinata fell on the ground, as she fainted, as usual. "Hinata! Dammit! Why do you always fainted like that?!"

Meanwhile, out of Naruto's view, we now see someone sleeping on a bed, inside of a room that is not familiar to us all. The person who is sleeping is Sakura, who is still naked, because her clothes were burned. A few minutes later, she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, to get the dust out of her eyes. She then realized something. "What the... Where am I? Why am I sleeping on an unknown bed to me? And why am I naked? What is going on?"

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!" Sakura nearly jumped, when she heard a scream. The light switch turns on and it revealed a random jounin. "YOU ARE NOW IN THE FUTURE, GIRL! YOU ARE NO LONGER IN YOUR CURRENT TIME!!!!"

"WHAT?!" she shouted. Is it true? Is she really in the furture?

The jounin was suddenly knock out by the Godaime Hokage, with a very angry expression on her face. "Stop telling her lies, you idiot." Well, I guess that's not true.

"Hokage-sama? Why am I here? Where are all my clothes?"

"Well, Sakura..." she coughed, as she explained everything to Sakura. "... Last night, you were forced to eat four really spicy ribs, which caused you to burn all over. It also burned your clothes. When you realized that you were naked in public, you fainted."

"Oh... Right..."

"Don't worry, Sakura, I can get you some new clothes for you. Just give me a minute to find it." Tsunade left the room, in search for the clothes that only Sakura could fit.

Sakura sighed. It was a very tough night for her. She was forced to eat hot ribs, she lost her clothes and on top of that, she was naked infront of evrybody! "Well, at least I'm alone in a room now. There's no perverts in here, though."

"I second that." She heard someone suddenly. She slowly turned around and see... her perverted sensei.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"Hiya, sleepy head." Kakashi greeted her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"Easy now. I just came here to watch over you, last night."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!"

"Could you stop screaming? You might get everyone deaf."

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the same time, Tsunade quickly came. "Kakashi, get out of here! She's awake, you know!"

"Oh, right!" Kakashi quickly left the room, as with Tsunade.

Sakura slumped down back on the bed. "Damn... It WAS a very tough night..."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, our favortie blond Jinchuuriki is still walking down the street of the village. As he continues walking, he spotted Lee, who is attempt to do four thousand push-ups. Yep, the very same Bushy Brow. "Hey, Bushy Brow!"

Lee stopped doing push-ups and looked up. "Naruto-kun! What a surprise!"

"Still doing trainings again, huh?"

"Yes! Training is all I can ever do! I will keep training until I am strong enough to take on anyone! Training is all I can ever do, and I cannot stop training!"

Naruto smiled at Lee's behavior. "Hey, mind if I can join you?"

"Of course! Anything for a friend of mine!"

"Ok!" Naruto drops down and do smoe push-ups, along with Lee. As they reached at ten pushes, Naruto ask Lee about something. "Hey, Lee?"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Tell me... What is the real reason why you always trained?"

"Is it not simple enough? Because I need to surpass my eternal rival, Neji! I have been defeated by him so many times. I trained and trained, so I can know how strong am I. However, even with intense training, Neji always defeat me. I cannot stop until I beat him, to prove that I am the strongest genin of the village."

Naruto starts to think about what Lee said. If Lee continues training to defeat Neji, could he do that too, in order to defeat Sasuke? "Do you think... I can do it too?"

"What are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?"

"I mean, Sasuke always beat me up every single time I ask him to challenge me. Do you think I undertrained a little?"

"Of course not! I can see what you are made of, Naruto-kun! You have trained severals of time in order to defeat Sasuke."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah... I guess so."

Lee smiled. But for a while, his face starts to turned into a frown one. "But... I am also wanted to defeat you."

"Huh?"

"Naruto-kun... I wanted to fight you, to see if I am strong enough to take you on. In the Chuunin Exam, you have defeated Neji, with all your hardwork. But I... I couldn't defeat him... Not like you... So... I wanted to fight you too, Naruto-kun. I want to see if I am a match for you."

"Bushy Brow..." Naruto was rather amazed about what Lee said. He wanted to fight him too. Is he that strong? "... Thanks, Lee. I was hoping for you to say that." he stopped doing push-ups and stood up. "Well... I better get going. See ya, Bushy Brow!" He ran back to the street.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun! I am looking forward for our next meeting!" Lee said, as he continues doing his work.

Meanwhile, on the roof top of the Hokage residence, the toad sannin, Jiraiya, is looking at some areas with his telescope. You guess it, he's doing some "research" on women. "Oh ho ho! This baby looks good enough to eat! Oh yeah! Strike it down, baby!" said the peverted sannin.

Suddenly, a voice was heared. "Doing your "research" again, Jiraiya-sama? Just what the hell are you still doing that kind of thing?"

Jiraiya almost jumped when he heard someone. He looked around himself, but there's no one here. "Huh? Who the heck?"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda get myself undetected. I'm kinda like a spy... except I'm a ninja from Konoha."

Jiraiya smirked. "Well, what do you know. I can't believe that I, a sannin of the village, didn't find someone around me. And just who are you? You don't speak like a jounin... and you definitely don't speak like a chuunin. So why aren't I...?"

The mysterious voice laughed. "Ha ha ha! I can't believe it! I outsmarted a sannin! and I'm just a genin, a low rank ninja! Ha ha ha! This is amazing! HA HA HA HA!!!! YOUHOO!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!"

"Uh... Who the heck are you? And why do you laughed like that?"

The voice coughed. "S-sorry. That was my fun side. Everytime something exciting happens, my fun side comes out of me. Anyway, I'm a genin, few weeks passed. Sorry that I couldn't show you who I am, really. Well, I gotta go. I got some business to take care of... And that is finding some flowers for the Yamanaka family."

"Wait! Just wait! What are you?" Jiraiya tries to get to the voice, but the voice already left. "Damn. Just who is this guy? He's not a normal genin. Is he very skilled?" he asked to himself. Seems like he has no responds, he decided to go back to his research. "Oh ho ho! Looks like that girl is going to have some fun with the other girl! Woohoo! Go for it, baby!"

Later, at night, Naruto is still walking down the street, for 8 straight hours! Just how the hell can he still be walking after all those times?! Anyway, as he continues walking, he soon got stopped by a familiar shout. "Hey, Naruto!" He turned around and see the platinum blond, running towards him. "How's it going, Naruto?"

"Ino?" He was very surprised that Ino came to see him. What is she want now? Insulting Naruto, that is? "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing! I just came here to see you. How have you been?" Ino smiled at Naruto. Really out of character of herself.

"Uh... good, I guess." Naruto is confused about that.

"Uh... Hey, Naruto? If you don't mind... Can you walk me back home? You know, just for once?" she said as she blushed... Wait... SHE BLUSHED?!?!?!

"Uh... Sure, if it's alright."

"Great! Come on! The direction of my home is this way!" she said as she pointed the way to her house. She is... REALLY OOC of herself. What just happened to her?

"Well... Shall we go?"

"Duh! Of course! Let's go!" Ino quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged her to the direction of her house. As they walked to her house, Ino soon started to ask him something. "So, Naruto... Do you do... something lately?"

"Nah... I just walk around the village. It feels pretty good, if you ask me."

"Yeah... That's what I thought." Ino blushed again. Man! What is wrong with her?

As the silence kept him too long, Naruto started to ask Ino about something. "Ino... Why do you love Sasuke?"

"Huh? Why do I love Sasuke-kun? Well, it's because he's awesome, cool, handsome, strong and all around. He's the reason why I started to fell in love in the first place. And someday, I will eventually marry him!" she replied. Wait... NO BLUSH?!?!?!

"Ino... Do you think I could be like Sasuke, one day? You know... like, being awesome, cool, handsome and strong?

"Well... I guess. Although, you do look strong enough, but not as cool as Sasuke-kun."

"Ino... If I could become as cool as Sasuke, will Sakura fall in love with me instead of him?"

"Well... I'm not sure. You know, I think Sasuke will be Sakura's permanent crush for now on... I just don't know, really. I mean, I love Sasuke-kun too, but... doesn't it mean that my relationship with Sakura will disappear, if I still love Sasuke-kun? Do you think that fell in love with him at the same time... will break our friendship?"

"I guess so... If you stop loving Sasuke... Maybe you and Sakura will regain your realationship... And that... Sakura will be together with him..." As he said that, he has a sad face.

Ino noticed it and feels sorry for him. "Naruto... You love her, huh?"

"I don't know... Is it really love...? Or just a minor illusion...? Do I really love her...? Or it's just a damn crush...? I just... I just don't know..."

"Naruto..." She really feels sorry for him. He loved Sakura for all of his life, but Sakura never gave him a chance. Ino is mad at Sakura's reaction and wanted to hit her on the face. But that doesn't make Naruto happy enough. "Naruto... Look at me... Stop and look at me."

Naruto stopped and looked at Ino. "What?" In a quick surprise, Ino kissed him on the cheeks. Then, she hugged him. "Huh?"

"Naruto... I know what you are feeling... And I felt it too... Don't worry... This pain will leave soon... Just wait." She released the hug and smiled at Naruto widely. "Thanks, Naruto. I'll just go alone in a few meters, then I'm home. I'll see you tomorrow!" She left Naruto to go home.

It left Naruto with pure confusion. Then, with all the events that is happened to him today, he has come to a decision. "I... have decided..." He walked back to his apartment, to prepare on something.

A while later, now we see Sasuke, who is standing on the road. He's just looking at the dark sky for a little. It really calms him a bit. Then, he was distracted when Naruto came in. "What do you want, baka?" He turned around to see Naruto. And what he sees is Naruto with a bagpack on his back. "Naruto... What is that bagpack for?"

"Nothing. I'm just going on a mission." Naruto replied.

"On this time of the night? What is the Hokage thinking, sending you on a mission on the night?"

"Maybe it's that she still need to get used on the Hokage thing. So, just don't worry about me. I'll come back soon."

"Right..." Sasuke started to leave the road. Before he does that, he speaks to Naruto about one last thing. "... Sorry about yesterday, Naruto." He left.

As he left, Naruto began walking down the opposite road of where Sasuke is going.

Now, Naruto is seen standing outside of the gate of Konoha. He took one last look at the village before saying something. Something that will shock you for the rest of your life... A thing that he shouldn't have say... A thing... that is his last thing to Konoha...

"Goodbye... Konohagakure no Sato..."

Naruto... leaves the village... forever...

He walks down to the path of darkness, vow to forget everything... even Sakura... A new destiny... of the darkness...

**End of chapter**

Naruto has left the building. Don't worry, he's not gonna leave the village forever. Just you wait!

Yeah, I noticed there's some hints of NaruHin and NaruIno in this chapter. I have to decided what pairings will be the main ones. Will it be just NaruSaku? NaruSakuIno? NaruSakuHina? Or... NaruSakuInoHina, like my other story? Heh heh... I pick my votes on NaruSakuInoHina. But what are your votes?

Ino: I choose NaruSakuInoHina!

There ya go! Wait... HUH?!?! Ino, you actually want to be with Naruto?! I thought you hate him?

Ino: I don't care about that! What I care is the story that has been developped! I can't wait to see what's next!

Uh oh... Ino really changed... I need another Naruto character, fast!

Anyway, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! What's up! Hey, about the voting pairings thing... Never mind that. I already found the main pairing for the story. Sorry about that. And to those who vote for NaruHina and NaruIno... I'm sorry, but this is a NaruSaku story. Just why do you think I put in the Naruto/Sakura section for? If you don't like this pairing, then I suggest that you remove this from your alert. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And this chapter is where Sakura realized her mistakes. Finally! Oh, where's Ino, you say? Well, she kinda acted a little different today. I never seen that side of her before. So, I asked her to go in the store for more shopping. Don't worry, you'll won't be seeing her until next chapter. Well, on with the story!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it all over again?

**Chapter 4:**

**Sakura's realization**

The next peaceful day in Konoha... Or so, I thought it was. Now, we see Kakashi, who is standing on the bridge, where the team supposed to meet up with each other. He is still reading his perverted book, Icha Icha Paradise, made by the great Jiraiya himself. Today is rather... A strange one. Usual, he was supposed to be the one who is late. But now, look at that! He's the first person to be arrived here. Where are his students? It's not like them to be late. He began wondering about that. just then, his wonders were been interupted by his pink hair kunoichi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura. She seems to be desperate about something, but what? She stopped in front of Kakashi, as she took some breaths to get her up.

"Hm? Sakura, where have you and the others been? Ususal, I'm supposed to be the one who is late for the missions. Just where were you?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura took another few breaths before saying to her sensei about something. "Kakashi-sensei... Did you... hear...?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did you hear... what happened?"

"What? What happened?"

Sakura then looked down on the ground, as she says, "Kakashi-sensei... Naruto... He's gone... Naruto is gone..."

This shocked Kakashi. He let his book fall on the ground. Is it true? Naruto is gone? Is it all true? Yes... Of course it's true... "No... It can't be..."

"It's true... He's gone..."

"No!" Kakashi ran from the bridge and to the Hokage residence. He need to find it for himself.

A while later, the Godaime Hokage is just doing some paperworks, as usual, much to her displeasure. However, she stopped writting when the door slam open, revealing Kakashi. "Hokage-sama! Don't tell me... It's true...?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kakashi... But it's true, alright... Naruto is indeed gone."

"When?! When did he left?!"

"Last night. Kotetsu saw him left the village last night. He informed to me that he left the village."

"But why? Why did he left?"

Tsunade looked down on the ground. "I don't know... But I can't believe that he left... Naruto..."

"Can you just send a retrieval squads to look for him? Are there any signs of him anywhere?"

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, is the first one to respond to that. "She did. But no one has ever found him. She send over ten squads to go look for him, but there's no sign of him." she said.

Meanwhile, we go look at the retrieval teams. Some of the teams are consisted of all of the Rookie Nine. We go look at Ino and Hinata's team. They are somewhere in the forest outside of the village. They haven't found Naruto.

"Naruto! Where are you! Naruto!" shouted Ino, desperately trying to find Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Where are you...?" Hinata said.

In Lee's team, the green beast of the village tries to find Naruto, but never found a trace of him. He is somewhere in a waterfall area. "Naruto-kun! Where are you, my youthful friend! Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted around him. No responds.

In Sasuke's team, the Uchiha desperately trying to find Naruto anywhere in the Land. Naruto is nowhere to be found. "Dammit! Where are you, you stupid dope?!" When he heard that Naruto left the village, he soon knew what the bagpack is for. It took him all morning to find him. "Dammit! Naruto! NARUTO!!!!!"

Back with Kakashi and Tsunade...

"It's been a few hours, but no one found him. There's no trace of him anywhere. He could be in any land right now. Naruto-kun..." Shizune said.

"No... Impossible... He can't..." Kakashi is now in pure shock. Naruto has left the village. Why? Then, something hit his head. _'Could it be... What has happened the day before tomorrow? Could it be that Sakura's rejection made him leave? Could that be it...?' _The answer of Naruto's departure was found. It was Sakura's fault that Naruto left the village. It was all her fault. "Dammit... Hokage-sama, will it be possible for me to be asign in the retrieval team?"

"Of course... We need a lot of help we can get. Kakashi, please. Find Naruto. He's the only reason why I became Hokage." pleaded Tsunade.

"Don't worry, I'll find him... I hope..." Kakashi soon left the office, in search for Naruto.

However, in a few hours, still no sign of Naruto anywhere. The search continues, with all the shinobis looking for him all over the Land of Fire. Uzumaki Naruto... really is gone... Some people were happy that he's gone... Damn villagers... But most of them are sad. They wanted Naruto to come back in the village. Now, we zoom in to the pink hair kunoichi. She is seen walking towards her home. Naruto's departure affected her mind, and mostly... her heart. _'Naruto... Why...? Why did you leave...? Why...?' _Isn't it obvious? You're the one who made him leave! You're the one why he's heartbroken! But you can't hear me, because... I'm a narrator.

She got inside of her house. She greeted her home before going upstairs, in her room. She slowly closed the door. She re-thought about what happpened lately. When she heard that Naruto was gone, her heart felt like it stops beating all of a sudden. She walked towards her picture of Team 7. She grabbed it and sat down on her bed. She looked at the picture she had when they're a team. In this picture, we see Sakura, smiling on the camera. Besides her, are Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looks like he doesn't care about taking a picture together with the team. While Naruto, he just glared at Sasuke for some reason, hating him is the exact reason. And Kakashi, he too was smiling on the camera, while ruffing Naruto and Sasuke's hair. Sakura looked at Naruto in the picture. Looking at Naruto... It feels like hell to her... She felt bad all of a sudden. She rethink of all that Naruto does... How he acted... How he said that he'll become Hokage... Everything...

_"I am Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be Hokage! Dattebayo!" _This line has been repeated for some time now. It was his used line severals of time.

_"Yeah! I'm a Ninja! Ninja, Ninja, Ninja!" _That was when Team 7 succesfully passed the Survival Test. It makes him very happy, because he is now a full ninja.

_"Sasuke, I'm not going to lose to you! Someday, I'll beat you and I'll prove that the "Great Uchihas" aren't so great at all!" _That was when Naruto challenged Sasuke in a battle. This annoyed Sakura, but right now, it feels like it's the truth.

_"I don't care if anyone is stronger than me! I'll keep one fighting until I die! That is my Nindo, my ninja way!"_ Everytime someone is stronger than Naruto, Naruto always believe in himself that he can still fight, even if he dies.

"Naruto... Why...? Dammit! Why?!" sobbed Sakura. She misses him. She really does. Then, the doorbell ranged. Who would that be, in this time of the day?

"Sakura! There's someone here to see you!" shouted Sakura's mom downstairs.

"Ok!" shouted back Sakura, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She left her room and goes downstairs. When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see Ino in her house. "Ino?"

"Hey, Sakura." Ino said in a, what no one noticed, cold voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you in your room?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess." Both her and Ino got upstairs and back in her room. Sakura is confused about why Ino came in her house all of the sudden. Does Ino came here to insult Sakura once again? Or is it something else? "what do you want to talk about, Ino? Is there something the matter?" she said as she turned around to see Ino, which ends with a slap on the face. Sakura was shocked. Ino slapped her? Why? "Ino... What is that for? Why the hell did you slapped me?!" Her responds is another slap on the face. Why?

"Sakura, what have you done with Naruto?"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Don't tell me lies! I know what you did to him! Do you think I wouldn't notice why Naruto was suddenly sad? Just what have you done to him?!"

"Grr! I don't know what are you talking about, Ino-pig! I didn't do anything to Naruto at all!" Sakura growled. Then, she was punched on the face by Ino. She fell on her butt. Sakura slowly touched her now red cheek. She slowly looked up to Ino.

""I didn't do anything to Naruto" she says... Of course you did, bitch! You did something bad to Naruto! That's the reason why he left the village, all because of you!"

Sakura growled again. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I don't!"

"Shut up! You always telling yourself that you didn't do anything bad to Naruto, but you did! You're the reason why Naruto left! You're the reason why he's all sad and stuff! You're the ONLY reason why Naruto isn't himself anymore! It was all you!"

"You're the one who's supposed to shut up! I... I..." Sakura couldn't find the words. Ino's speech affected her. She couldn't find anything at all.

"That's right, bitch! Now you realized what you have done? Do you?!"

Sakura is already in a lost of words. It really affected her. Was it true? Was she the only one who made Naruto leave the village? Was she the one who made him sad? Was she the one?

"Dammit! I can't believe you didn't notice that! Do you realized that now?!"

"I... I don't... know..."

Ino is very frusterated now. "COME ON!!! I thought your the smartest one of our class! You should now what have you done, just now! It's all your fault! It's always you who's gonna break Naruto's heart all the time! Do you realize it now?"

Sakura can't speak. She now has tears on her eyes. She rethink the events that had happened two days ago. Was it her responsibility? Was it really her? She can't take it anymore. She breaks down, crying. "I... I... It's true! i am the only one who made him leave! Because of my love for Sasuke-kun and my annoyance to Naruto, he left! And it's all because of me! I should be the one to blame! I... I... Dammit! I can't change it now! I can't change Naruto's mind, because he already left! It's all my fault!" she sobbed.

Ino seems to be relieved that Sakura finally accept it. So she decided to calm her down. "Sakura... Listen to me..." Sakura stopped sobbing and looked at Ino. "Look, it doesn't matter if it's your fault, even if it's true. I mean, I know you hate Naruto, but that doesn't mean you can hate him forever. Sakura, look. I hated Naruto too, but a while later, I soon realized that he's not such an idiot. the Naruto I know back in the academy changed. You thought so too, right?" receiving no responds, Ino continues to explain. "Sakura... you hate him... But deep inside of you, deep inside your heart... Do you know what is it?"

"What... is it...?"

"Sakura... I can't believe I say this, but... Inside of you... You don't hate him... You love him..."

"What...? I... love...?"

Ino smiled. "That's right. I can see it now. You love Naruto, not hate him. He almost sacrificed his life for you. He saved you from that Gaara guy. He cheered you on, when I took over your body. He loves you... And you love him too."

"I... love him...?" Could it be true? Does Sakura really loved Naruto? Is it true? The answer to this question is...

...Yes.

"You're right... I do love him... I love him... I love him all along... And I didn't realized..." Then, she thinks about the other thing, other than that. "Ino... If you don't hate him... Does that mean that you...?"

Ino chuckled. "Well, I guess you can say that. We all know that Naruto changed over the past months. If we can change ourselves... Then maybe... Just maybe..."

"Ino..." Sakura smiled at Ino. She then hugged her. "Thank you... Ino... Now I know my true feelings for Naruto... I love him..."

Ino smiled too. "I'm glad..."

They don't want this moment to last, but Sakura's mom shouted downstairs. "Sakura, can you do the dishes for me? I need to go to work."

Sakura released the hug and shouted back. "Ok, mom!" She got out of her room, followed by Ino. She came downstairs and goes to the kitchen. Well, much to her displeasure, there's so many dishes in the sink. "Man... I have to do all of them?" she said as she sighed of disbelief.

"You're not alone, Sakura." Sakura heard someone behind her. She turned around and see Ino. "I'll help too, you know?"

"Ino... Thanks." Sakura smiled. Ino smiled too. They walked over the sink. Sakura turned on the water pressure and grabbed a sponge. Ino soon grabbed a sponge too. Now, they're washing the dishes together. "Say Ino, do you think that our love for Sasuke is just a...?"

"Well, Sasuke doesn't seem to be happy to see us. So, I don't think our love for Sasuke is real."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah... I thought so." They continued washing the dishes. A few seconds ago, Sakura then said to Ino, "Ino... I got a song that might help me feel better. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure! If it isn't annoying, then I'll listen to it!"

Sakura laughed at Ino's reponds. "Alright, here it goes. This song was sang by Kaori Hikita. It's called _Negai_."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hear it."

"Alright." Sakura took a deep breath, before singing the smooth song... My favorite song...

_Itsumo kokoro no dokoka_

_Anata wo sagashite ita_

_Konna watashi wo sonomama de iito_

_Iitte kureta hito_

_Kaze ga fuiteru_

_Kigi gazawameku_

_Sore dake du fuan na kokoro_

_Yasashii koe de_

_Namae wo yonda_

_Tada sore dake de iino_

_Yoru ga aketeku_

_Kyouga hajimaru_

_Anata ga warau kon sekai_

_Watashi ni dekiru_

_Subete wo kakete_

_Mamoritai to negau_

_Subete wo kakete mo_

_Momoritai to negau..._

_Tsuyoku..._

As she finished her song, she and Ino also finished washing the dishes. Ino was very amazed about the song Sakura sang. "Wow... Sakura, I never knew you sang with such strong feelings." said Ino.

"Yeah... It represented my love for Naruto..."

Ino smiled. "Yeah... I sure hope Naruto is happy about this."

Sakura smiled also. "Yeah... Me too."

"Well, I better go. My parents are proprably going home soon. See ya, Sakura!" said Ino as she left Sakura's house.

"Bye, Ino!"

As Ino left, Sakura rethinks the events that has happened to her today. Now... She came into a decision... "I have decided..."

What is her decision? What was it? Hold on to your heads, guys. Because Sakura will say something that will make you happy...

"Naruto... I'm gonna bring you back out of the darkness... That's a promise..."

The beginning of a new adventure begins...

**End of chapter**

Well? What do you think? Pretty good, huh? He he... Do you guys heard of the song, Negai? It's one of the Tales of Symphonia: The Animation's endings. Tales of Symphonia rocks!

And about the pairing... Please don't flame me when I show you the main pairing. I don't want to be flamed!

Anyway, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my friends! It's been a while! He he! Well, I got some reviews that says the last chapter was a little disappointed, because Sakura's realization was too rush... And that I cancelled the poll. Sorry, I was a little rush on the last chapter, on a hurry. Anyway, here's the latest chapter!

Ino: Hi everyone! It's me, Yamanaka Ino!

Yes, they already know who you are, Ino.

Ino: I just couldn't help it! I'm so happy to see them again! It's already been three, four weeks and I already missed them!

Ok, would you just say the disclaimer?

Ino: Ok! Anomynous Nin does not own Naruto. But if he does, I'll be so happy! (Heart)

Uh... Let's just get on with the story. Ino creeps me out a little. Anyway, enjoy the lastest chapter!

Voice: ... Ino has been possesed... by someone...

Huh? Who said that?... You better read this chapter. I kinda feel uneasy today... Maybe it's because I just cleaned the guinea pig cage...

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 5:**

**The Mysterious New Genin**

The next morning... Yes, I said the next morning... What? I should have said the next night? Whatever, I decided the next morning, because it's my story. Anyway... The next morning, in the Hokage office, we see Tsunade, who is still doing some paper works. At the same time, she still has the sad face she had yesterday. Yesterday, neither of the retrieval squad had found Naruto. She was totally mess up last night. She even drank a couple... No, make that a dozen of bottle of sake. It doesn't seemed to be working.

While she works and drank sake at the same time, the door slammed open, and it revealed Sakura. "Hokage-sama!" said Sakura.

She stopped working and looked at Sakura, with a little daze on her face. "Yes... What is it, Sakura?" she asked with a little drunkness in her voice. She holds a bottle in her hand.

"Hokage-sama, will it be possible for me to be assign in a retrieval squad?"

"Go ahead... I got twelve squad available for the search for Naruto around the land... If you want to, I can assign you on the squad with your friends..."

"Hokage-sama, I didn't mean a squad around the land. I mean, a squad around the world, around all of the lands."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted, as she unexpectly smashed the bottle on the table. It surprised Sakura alot.

"Uh... Hokage-sama? You just... uh..." Sakura tried to say something about Tsunade smashed the bottle.

Tsunade, realized what she did, returned to reality. "Uh... Sorry. I was shocked that you said that you want a retrieval squad to search around the world. Anyway, Sakura, why do you want to search for Naruto all over the world? Isn't it going to be dangerous?"

"I decided to look for him all over the world because I knew that he's not here in the Land of Fire, but somewhere else. That's why I want to search for Naruto."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to calm her down from being angry. Sakura wants to search for Naruto all over the world? It's going to be a damn A or S-rank mission! A genin like her can't take on this kind of mission! But then, she realized that Sakura did not fully tell the whole reason. "Is there another reason?"

Sakura, knew that Tsunade caught her about something, shook her head. "No, that's all."

Tsunade shook her head, as she smiled a little. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... You don;t have to hide it. I already know that you have another reason. Tell me, what is the other reason?"

Sakura, knew that it's unavoidable, sighed of defeat. "Alright... I'll tell you the real reason why I want to find Naruto. The truth is... I..."

"Yes?"

Sakura was unable to tell Tsunade that she loves him, so she decided to tell her some... parts between her and Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, you do know that I loved Sasuke, right?"

"Duh! Of course I know! How could I possibly don't know about that? I always looked at you, admiring that Uchiha every single time you're with him. How could I not know that?"

"Well, anyway... Because of my love for Sasuke... I always rejected Naruto's offer on going on a date with him... He wanted me to notice him for who he really is... But... I ignored him and always left him for Sasuke... It hurted his feelings, and he tried so hard to make me notice him... I was oblivious to that..."

Tsunade remembers the time where she healled Sasuke when he was on coma, because of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. When Sasuke had finally awoked from his coma, Sakura hugged him. She hugged him so tight that she loved him. When Tsunade looked at Naruto, she knew that he was sad, because Sakura hugged Sasuke. Tsunade felt sad for him. "Yeah... Of course you're oblivious to that... I can see that."

"And three days ago, Naruto continues to ask me out on a date, but I rejected it again. He tried so hard for me to go on a date with him. Because of that, it pissed me off... And..." Sakura then looked down on the ground. "I... slapped him..."

Tsunade was shocked. "You what?!"

"I slapped him... That made him changed the entire him we all once knew... Because of that, Naruto decided to leave the village... Do you hear me? I was the one who made him leave... I was the one who turned him away... It was all my fault! I was responsible for this!" She felt that her tears had started to form in her eyes. She cannot take this feeling. "And yesterday... I finally realized one thing... The thing where it hidden my heart all this time...

"What is it?"

"Inside of my heart... My hatred towards him were nothing but a fake to me... The truth is... I love him... I love him with all my heart... And..." She felt that her confidence went up again. "And that's why I want to find him, in order to tell him my true feelings... And I'll have to go now..."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura's confidential comment. "Well, I guess I can't stop you at telling him your true feelings for him..."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"But..."

"But?"

"But I'm afraid that I can't let you go out all by yourself. If you go out there, you'll surely die."

"Oh..." Sakura's confidence went back down again.

"I nearly sent all of the ninjas of the village to go after him. Some of them that aren't in the squads are too weak to take on the mission. I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't let you go."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura started to leave the office, until a familiar voice came.

"I'll go with her." Both Sakura and Tsunade looked at the door and see Ino, with a smile on her face. "I'll go with Sakura, to search for Naruto."

"Ino? But I thought I send you in a squad already. Why are you here?" asked Tsunade.

"Because I'm not letting Sakura go by herself. Because she's my friend." Ino looked at Sakura and winked at her. "Right, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at her. "Right... But it's still not enough to go out the village."

Another familiar voice came by. "I'll go too." They looked back at the door and see Hinata.

"Hinata? But I thought..." stated Tsunade.

"I'll go with Sakura-san. I also want to save Naruto-kun from the darkness. And this time, I will not hesitate to take on this mission."

"Hinata... Thanks..." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

Hinata smiled back. "It's nothing... Anything for a friend of mine... And of Naruto's..."

And another familiar voice came. "I'll go too!" They turned back and see Lee, with his usual confidence. "I'll go with Sakura! Because not only that I will protect her for my life, but Naruto is also my friend! And I will fulfill this mission without fail!"

"Lee-san... Thank you..." Sakura smiled at Lee.

Lee smiled back, Nice Guy style! "Anything for you and for Naruto, Sakura-san!"

And another one came. "You think you all go on this mission without me? I'm up for a challenge." They turned back and see Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino.

"I'm here to join Sakura's squad. Because Naruto is my friend. And I won't lose a friend anymore. This time, I will save him." he said, smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Thanks... Sasuke." said Sakura.

And another... "Then I will be the sensei of this squad." They turned back and see Kakashi, who is still holding his book.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't you remember? I won't let my students to take on this dangerous task alone. Not as long I'm here."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura.

Tsunade smiled. "Alright. I guess this squad is fine. Listen up, everyone. This will be an A-rank mission. It can also be a S-rank mission depend on what conditions the mission is. So your main priority is to find Naruto, for the sake of the village... And for the sake of the Yondaime Hokage's legacy." Tsunade said while whispering the last part.

"Right! We will do our best!" said Sakura.

"Alright!" said Ino.

"Yes." said Hinata.

"Yosh!" said Lee.

"Alright" said Sasuke.

"Agree." said Kakashi.

Then, one unfamiliar voice came. "Hey, are there rooms for one more?" Everyone turned back and see... a mysterious person.

"Hm? Who are you?" asked Tsunade.

This person is different than the other genins. The person wears a blue shirt, black pants with a chain on the pocket, a right shoulder armor and blue boots. He has a blond hair, that matches Naruto's hair color. His hair stops between the neck and chin. He also has green eyes. "The name... is Kira... Kinashi Kira. I'm the new genin of the Rookie Nine."

"What? A new genin? When?" asked Ino.

"A few weeks ago, three or four for that matter."

Tsunade looks confused at Kira. "That's strange... I never seen you in any of the genin books I readed."

"That's because the freakin' council didn't freakin' added the new genins on the list! Damn those councils!" he shouted angrily.

Tsunade blinked twice. "Uh... Ok... Anyway, why do you want to go with Sakura's squad?"

"Because, Hokage-sama... This Naruto person is one of the fellow ninja of Konoha. If I can't go out and get him, he'll be soon declared as a missing nin, by the councils. We wouldn't want that to happen, do we?"

"Uh... Of course, you're right."

Sakura then looked at Kira, saying, "Kira... Is that you're name?"

"Yeah, I already told you the first time."

"Right... Kira, I don't think you should come with us. This is an A-rank mission, a mission that is difficult for a low class genin like you."

Kira grinned. "Don't worry... I already handled a mission like that. So there's no point on getting killed on that mission."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Sakura sighed. "Alright, you can come."

"Hey, what's the problem? If I join you guys, then this squad will have plenty of shinobi, here. You guys are, like, six shinobi. If we added another one, then there'l be seven. Is that bad?"

Kakashi smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. You can come with us, if you want."

Kira smiled too. "Then let's go, shall we?"

"Right!" said everyone.

"Ok, that's enough chitchat. Now, as I said, this mission is an A-rank to S-rank mission, depending on the conditions on the mission. You're only objectif is to find Naruto and bring him back here, before the council decide to mark him as a missing nin. If you encounter enemy ninjas, such as Sound nins, forget them and continue your obejectif. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"Good. But before you go outside of the village, you must prepared yourself with some equipments for this mission. This is going to be a ard road for all of you. So be sure to bring him back safely, alright?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Good. Now go!"

The squad then left the office. Before Sakura could go out, Tsunade called her. "Sakura, wait."

She turned back to the Hokage. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Here. Take this." Tsunade pulled out two items. Some kind of a lotion and a bottle of some kind. "This will help you on your journey."

"What's this?"

"This lotion is needed for healing wounds from others. If your team are badly injured by an enemy ninja, this will help you cure their wounds. However, it cannot heal a terrible wound that could not be healed for a long time. So you better bring up a first aid kit."

"Understood."

"And this bottle is meant for Lee."

"What? Why?"

"You see, Lee isn't fully recover from his injures. If he goes on battle, he'll surely hurt himself. So this potion will help him fight without getting hurt. If the battle is unavoidable, tell Lee to back off or gve him the potion to cure himself, alright?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now go."

"Hai!" Sakura left the office with the two items in her hands.

As she left, Tsunade is left alone, thinking of what she will do while they search for Naruto all over the world. "Alright... All I have to do is to find a way for the council to give Naruto some time to get himself back in the village."

A while later, Sakura ran towards the gate of the village with a backpack on her. She already prepared herself some neccessary equipments for the mission. As she got in the gate, she sees the others. They're already standing in the gate. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sakura!" said Ino.

"Sakura-san!" said Lee.

"So, everyone is ready?" asked Sakura.

"Yes!" said everyone, except Kakashi.

"Then let's go!" Sakura was about to leave the gate, until Kakashi said something.

"Wait. Where's this Kira person?"

The others looked around them and Kira was nowhere oto be seen. "Huh? Where is he?"

"Maybe he's still preparing for the mission. Or maybe he's busy slacking off..." wondered Ino with a slight annoyance in her face.

Then, they heard someone. "Hey! I'm right over here!" They turned to where they heard the voice.

"Kira!" shouted Sakura happily. The happiness went off of her when she saw what Kira is carrying, along with the others.

Kira is carrying a BIG backpack on him. It looks like it's pretty heavy for him. "I'm all set! Now let's go!"

The others are still shocked about what Kira is carrying. Kakashi broke the silent. "Uh... Kira, it's better if you bring just a few stuff on your backpack. This isn't a super S-rank mission, you know."

Kira grinned sheepishly. "He he... Right, I forgot. Just give me a minute, will ya?" He put his backpack down on the ground, making a big rumble all over the area. Then, in one second, his backpack shrunk, as it has a few stuffs in it. "Done!"

Everyone once again are shocked about what Kira just did. They all have different thoughts.

_'How could Kira removed all those stuffs so fast?' _Sakura thought.

_'So... quick...' _thought Ino.

_'That's... i-impossible...' _thought Hinata.

_'Such amazing speed! He could be a rival of mine with this speed that matches mine!' _thought Lee.

_'This guy... Am I jealous of him?' _thought Sasuke.

_'... He's not normal, is he?' _thought Kakashi.

"Uh... guys? Can we get a move on?" asked Kira.

"Oh! R-right!" said Sakura, snapping out of her gaze.

"Kira, do you have the neccessary equipments?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, there is one thing..." Kira put his hands on his pockets. In a few seconds, he pulled out tons of weapons on each of his hand! A sword, an axe, a spear, a staff, etc, etc! TONS of weapon on him! "Who wants fried chicken tonight?!"

Once again, everyone are shocked about what Kira brung. "Uh... Kira, I don't think you should bring all of them in our mission. You should only bring one or none." said Kakashi.

"Oh." Kira said as he dropped his weapons, leaving only one katana in his hand. "Does this katana will do?"

"Well, I guess."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"H... hai!" everyone said.

The squad had left the village, to the search for Naruto. Will they make it on time? Will the council declare Naruto a missing nin of the village? Where is Naruto now? Can he accept Sakura's apology and her love for him? Will Super Smash Bros Brawl arrive in North America sooner or later?... Wait, that's off-topic. Ahem! Will the squad make it on time?

"Naruto... I will bring you back... That's a promise of a lifetime..." Sakura said.

Wait, didn't we heard that line somewhere before?

**End of chapter**

(Sleeping) Zzzzz... Zzzzz... Zzzzz...

Ino: Uh... A-N? Wake up, A-N! They finished reading the chapter!

Mm... Five more minutes... Zzzz...

Ino: (sighed) I guess I should do the honor... Well, what do you guys think? It seems pretty short for me, but what about you? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And forgive A-N, if he put the OC a little too early, that it ruin the flow of the story.

Zzz... Zzzz...

Ino: Hey, do you guys know that Valentine's day is comming soon? Well, A-N is planning on making a fic about valentine's day. This story will come up before or in Valentine's day. So stay tune!

Zzz... Zzzz...

Ino: Anyway, Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Sorry about the long wait. I just don't have enough time to write and stuff. I only wrote one fic and that's it. The reason why I didn't update it is because I got a lot of work to do (Homework, study for the exam, helping my parents, bla bla.). Well, anyway, here's the latest chapter. And... I think I may lost the humor touch. Oh! And Ino isn't here, right now. She has a mission in the village (Though, I don't know how she can get to the village (Which I made it all up)). Anyway, here it is! Finally, the latest chapter!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made Naruto a pimp.

**Chapter 6:**

**An adventurous search... Well, kinda.**

Sakura and the retrieval squad had left the village, to search for Naruto. It's been two days from now on that he was gone. Numerous of teams are searching for him. But as of now, he's not in the Land of Fire, but somewhere in the world. Haruno Sakura is determined to find Naruto and tell him how she feels about him. With the help of Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi and... a new genin, Kinashi Kira. The team didn't really know Kira that much, but they'll get use to this.

If you guys were Naruto, I say you're in a playboy hotel, with lots and lots of beautiful and sexy females. But let us use our imagination for a while...

As the team left the village, Kakashi speaks to Kira. "So, Kira... You were graduated in the academy for a while now, right?"

"Yeah. It seems pretty easy for me to learn things from the academy. I hit a bull's eye almost every turn I was in kunai throwing, successfully mastered **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)** and **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) **in my second or third try on this, learned everything about the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage..." Kira explained.

"Uh... Kira, we already know how it works. So, keep this to yourself, could you?" asked Kakashi, as he sweatdropped about the explanation Kira gave to the team that they already knew.

"Wait! There's more! I also picked up the girls from the academy's phone calls."

Hearing this, Sasuke turned to Kira, with an annoyed look. "You picked up girls' phone numbers?"

"That's right, Uchiha. Here." Kira picked something in his back pocket and pulled out three papers. He handed them to Sasuke.

Seeing this, Sasuke chuckled a little. "Three? You can't be that popular, with only three phone numbers."

Kira, however, grinned. He picked something in his back pocket again and pulled out a pile of phone numbers. He handed them to Sasuke also.

For once, Sasuke was a little shock of what Kira has. "... Fifteen numbers?"

"That's right, Uchiha. I became a clone of you, but only less emo than you."

Sasuke glared at him. "... Bastard..."

Then, Sakura interrupted their little conversation. "Hey guys! Can we just stop fighting and get a move on? We're trying to find Naruto somewhere in the world."

Kira then asked the team something. "Hey... That Naruto kid... What is he to you all?"

Kakashi was the first one to speak. "Naruto... He is my student... And like a son of mine... Naruto was a great ninja to begin with. He was quite stubborn, but when the hardest time gets to him, he never gives up. He wanted to be stronger than anyone. Stronger than anyone, even Sasuke... But there's one thing I regretted a while ago..." Kakashi looked down on the ground. "... When he asked me to trained him, to teach him some new jutsus, I always declined his offer... I was only interested on train Sasuke instead... Sasuke was just like me... But Naruto was even better..."

After him, Sasuke speaks also. "Naruto was like a brother to me... He's really a dope and a guy who messed things up all the time... But what I didn't see in him... was a good spirit... Naruto wanted to surpassed me, to prove that Uchihas are not all that powerful. He's really a good friend... And a good brother... Not like the other one I had before..." When he said the last sentence, he thought about his borther, Itachi, and how he killed off the clan.

Kira, unlike the rest of the genin, knew who Sasuke meant, along with Kakashi. He was the only genin who knew the massacre of the Uchiha clan. _'Uchiha Itachi...'_

After Sasuke, Lee also speaks about what Naruto is to him. "Naruto... At first, I thought he was just a weakling lacking skills to catch up to me... But when I see his true intentions in the preliminaries of the Chuunin exam... I finally knew that Naruto was a strong fighter. A fighter who never gives up and always finds a way to defeat his opponent without giving up. He was just like me... Only this time, he was able to defeat my eternal rival, who I always lost to... He is a friend of mine, and a friend of Sakura-san. I couldn't let his vanishing be in vain."

Hinata speaks about what he is to her as well. "Naruto-kun... He was a great ninja... I always admired the strenght he has... And... I was sad that no one has respected him... That he will be stronger than anyone... Every day, I watched him train as he praticed kunai throwing... **Bunshin no Jutsu **training... And all that... But still, to everyone... he was still as weak as before... I wanted to help him, for him to see the true path he will walk... That's why I volonteered in this mission... To help Naruto-kun to see that the path he is going is not the true path he wants..."

Ino speaks about what he is to her as well. "Well... It's kinda hard to tell what he is to me... When I was in the academy, I thought of Naruto as a loser who does irresponsible things in the academy every day. Even when I became a genin, I still thought of him as a loser... But now... I finally see what he is. What I saw in him... was a great ninja, with amazing skills. He defeated Kiba, Neji and any other of those he faced before. So... I thought about it... and I was wrong about him... He really is a great ninja. And if only... If only I would have stop him from leaving the village... Maybe... just maybe... He would have stayed..."

And last, but not least, Sakura. "Naruto... He's been my teammate for so long... When we became a team, I always hated Naruto. I hated him because he was a deadlast, an idiot, a ninja who messed up everything. But... that was... my mind who thought of that. It made me think that Naruto was an idiot. I was so obsessed of that. Naruto wasn't an idiot... He wasn't an idiot at all. Naruto was a great friend of mine. And he laways cheered me on whenever I was about to lose... And... inside of my heart..." She blushed. She's a little afraid of telling the team how she thinks about Naruto, except for Ino, because they have a little conversation with each other yesterday.

Kira, suspected her blush, was getting curious. "What is the inside of your heart?"

"Well... I... uh... I think... he's... a great friend to me, that's all." She finished as she sighed of relief.

"Oh really?" Kira appeared right behind Sakura and raise his head behind her shoulder.

Seeing this, Sakura screamed. "K-Kira! Don't snuck up on me like that!"

Kira grinned. "Sorry, I was just curious and all." he said. But inside of his head, he thought, _'So... That girl has a little love for Naruto, huh? Heh heh heh... What do you know? Love does come around after all.' _Back in reality... "So... Naruto was like a great ninja and friend, right?" They nodded. "Well... I once had a great friend and a great ninja before..."

"Once had?" asked Ino.

"Yeah... He died in a battle. He died just before I knew that it was going to happen."

"Who was he?" asked Sakura.

"You guys never heard of him, but he was a great ninja of Konoha." Kira, however, lied. The great ninja he once had was...

"Alright. Now, let's get going. We had enough talk for one day." Kakashi said to the team. They nodded and they continued going to the path in search for Naruto.

Meanwhile, back to Konoha, inside the council room, the council are having a deciding meeting. With Naruto gone from the village, they need to decided if Naruto should become a missing nin of the village.

Danzo, one of the council, was happy that Naruto was gone for good. And he can't wait for Naruto to become a missing nin. If only the council declared sooner, much to his displeasure. "Hurry up! It's been two days since he disappeared! Haven't you decided on that already?"

"Danzo, please. We need to make more time for whenever Naruto becomes a missing nin or not. Someone might found him if we declared Naruto a missing nin." said one of the council.

"Who cares for this shit? That demon is gone! Gone for good! He's never going to come back! He'll never will!"

The council then thought about this whole thing. In a moment, they have decided. "Alright. We have no choice... As of now, Naruto will be declared as a-"

"Wait!" The council heard someone from behind the door. The door flung open and it revealed a desperate Tsunade and a scared Shizune. "Don't decide on that yet! Please give Naruto some more time!"

"Uh... Tsunade-sama? I don't think it's a good idea to tell the council about that." said Shizune, trying to get Tsunade to stop doing this, even if it means Naruto becomes a missing nin.

Tsunade then looks at Shizune, with an annoyed look. "Shizune... Why are you following me everytime I was going somewhere?"

"Because I can't let you go alone, Tsunade-sama! That's my vow to you and I will never let it crumble in front of you!"

"... Bring me a sake."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shizune ran off to find some sake for Tsunade.

"Heh heh heh... Works every time." Tsunade grinned. She then turned to the council. "Please give Naruto some more time."

"Oh, it's the "Great Fifth Hokage", Tsunade." said Danzo sarcastically.

"Shut up, old man."

"Hmph!"

One of the council interveres, stopping their glare at each other. "Tsunade, what are you talking about? Naruto has been gone for two days, now. And none of the retrieval team has found him for hours. We had to make our decision."

"Please! You have to give him some more time! I know that Naruto has Kyuubi inside of him, but he can't be a missing nin, just yet! Please give him some more time!"

Danzo scoffed. "And why should we do that?"

"Because... Naruto was a great ninja of this village and the son of Namikaze Minato. Naruto is destined to be Konoha's new light."

However, the council had already took a decision. "I am sorry, Tsunade. But with two days, our decision has to be now. As for now on, Naruto will be declared as a-" the council was once again cut off by Tsunade.

"Wait! If you give him some more time... We'll have a game of... uh... Strip poker!"

Hearing this, the council were in shock. One of them was just drinking his tea, but when he heard this, he spit it out on Danzo. "HEY!"

"Oops... Sorry." apologized the tea spitter.

"Y... y... you really mean it? S... s... strip poker with you?" studdered one of the council, making sure he is hearing right.

"Yes... I will play strip poker with you... If you agree to give Naruto some more time."

One of them looked at Danzo, who has a perverted look on his face. Danzo unconsciously nodded, as of the rest of the council. "Ok! We'll give Naruto some more time! Now, let's play some strip poker, dudes!"

"YEAH!" shouted the rest of the council.

Danzo then looked at Tsunade, still with his perverted look. "You better be ready for this... "Legendary Sucker"."

Tsunade smiled. "Don't push your luck. Because my luck has changed."

Meanwhile, back to the retrieval squad, the team continues their way to find Naruto. It's been a couple of hours, and the team looks pretty tired.

Ino groaned. "I'm tired! Where are we, anyway! It's been, like, two, three hours already!"

Kira pulled out a map from his backpack. "Let's see... Well, it looks like we're seven kilometers from the village... That means... We're just about... here." He pointed at the spot where they are. The others looked at the point they are. "Hey... It says here that we're closer to a... bridge."

"A bridge. How long are we going to reach here?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm... Don't know... But I'm guessing about a mile from here. Which is just about in front of..." He stopped talking when he saw something that makes him freak out.

"Uh... Kira?" said Sakura. Kira still hasn't move. "Kira? Are you ok?" Still no responds. Soon, she and the rest of the team followed Kira's eyes and they idmidiately freak out.

The bridge they saw is... Um... Well, I'm gonna say it in horror... Ahem! It is... **A VERY OLD BRIDGE WITH SO MANY BUMPS!** With a sign that says... **"The bridge... of... DEATH!"**.

"T-t-t-the bridge... o-o-o-of... d-d-death!" studdered Ino.

"Oh shit! A bridge that could kill us all!" screamed Kira.

"N-now, now! It's only a name. That couldn't be a bridge that could kill us." said Kakashi.

"He's right. It only calls like that just to scare us." said Sasuke, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah... You're right... Let's go, everyone!" said Sakura to the team. They nodded. they continued walking until they reached the bridge.

The team looked very closely at the bridge. They then looked down in the cliff. It looks... really far... and really... fatal. If someone ever falls down the cliff, then that means...

Bridge win... **Fatality.**

And that is not good sign.

"Uh... Well... Who should be first?" asked Kira to the team. Before he knew, the team got behind him, signaling him to go on ahead before them. "HUH! Why me!"

"Because you're a newcomer. So you better go before us." explained Kakashi. The team nodded.

"Aww! Why me! Why me! WHY ME!" Kira shouted to the sky. But it seems like the sky agrees with this. Even the heavens agree. Kira sighed of disbelief and got ready to walk on the bridge of death. "Ok... here it goes..." He took one step on the bridge. As he place his foot on it, the pace breaks, surprising Kira with fear.

"Aw... Dammit... It is never good sign... Ok... here it goes..." He took another step on the bridge. This time, the pace doesn't break. So, he continued to take a step. So far, it doesn't break. Then, he walked on the bridge with caution. "Ok, Kira... Don't look down... You're a ninja... A ninja who's afraid of damn, frickin' heights!" When he took a step, the pace breaks. "AAAHH!" he screamed.

"Kira! Don't try to discourage youself! It only makes the bridge breaking!" mentioned Kakashi.

"Do not let a height scare you! It will be unyouthful if you are scare just like that!" shouted Lee.

"Y... you're right! I'm a ninja! A ninja who is not afraid of anything like that!" he convinced himself. Then, he looked up to the sky. "Oh kami-sama. Are you there? Look, I know I have insult you, because you're a lazy god who doesn't save people or make them happy. If you could just make me brave enough to not be afraid of heights, I'll be ok. I am sorry that I had insulted you. Please give me braveness strenght." Now, with a lot of confidence in him, he took a step forward. Unfortunately, not what he wishes for, the pace breaks again. "AAAHH!"

"Kira-san! A-are you ok?" asked Hinata, who is worry about him.

"Don't worry! I'm fine, thank you!" said Kira. He turned up to the sky. "Ok, I know what you're thinking, kami-sama. I deserve that. But do you have to do that!" Kira continues to walk down the path of death, continuously wishing for a better bridge than this and that god forgives him. A while later, Kira succeeds on walking the bridge. "Huh...? Hey... I did it... I really did it... I crossed the bridge!" He shouted to the sky.

Seeing this, the others sweatdropped. "Um... How did he became a genin?" asked Sasuke.

"No idea..." said Kakashi.

"Hey! Guys! It's alright! Everything is fine!" cried out Kira.

"Ok. Sakura, why don't you go first?" asked Kakashi.

"Alright." Now, it's Sakura's turn to cross the bridge. She took a step on the bridge. No breaks. She took another step with caution. No breaks. Then, she walked down. It was pretty good with each step she took. She was starting to think that walking down the bridge wasn't bad after all... Until... Bad luck stucks her. The pace she walked breaks and it causes her to fall on the depths. "AAAHH!"

"Sakura!" yelled out Ino.

"No! Sakura-san!" cried Lee.

Luckily, Sakura was able to grabbed on to the rope. However, she felt that her hands are slipping from it. "Help!"

"Don't worry, Sakura! We'll get you!" shouted Ino. She was about to get Sakura, but Kakashi grabbed her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura needs help!"

"Don't run on the bridge! It will only increase the balance of the bridge. It will let Sakura slips her hands... And it will make you fall as well."

"We have to help her! She's the only reason why we're on this mission!"

"... There's no way. Even I can't get to her that quick."

"W-what should we d-do, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata with worry.

"... She's doomed."

As he said that, Sakura's hands slip. She then falls in the depths. She screamed of terror. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SAKURA!" cried Ino.

Then, without reaction, Kira then ran down the cliff, with his chakra-filling feet clinging to the cliff. When he was about a little close to Sakura's height, he jumps from the cliff. He grabbed Sakura by the arm and throws his feet to the other cliff. He pushed back and did a backflip to the other side of the bridge. The team watched him with amazed. "No... way..." Kakashi couldn't believe it himself.

As they landed on the ground, Kira layed Sakura down on her feet. She was quite amazed of what he has done. "Kira... You saved me... But how?"

Kira, who just snapped out of his mind, looked quite confuse. "Huh? W-what happened?"

"Don't you remember? You saved me from getting killed in the depths."

"Huh... No, I don't... All I saw is darkness. Like, I couldn't see at all..."

"But how did you...?"

"I don't know... It happened like this... When someone's life is in danger, my vision went black. And the next thing I saw, is a life saved... I don't know why..."

"Well, that is amazing of what you did, Kira." They suddenly heard Kakashi's voice close by. They turned to see Kakashi, which surprised them both. "You have no idea how you did it, but you somehow save someone. That is quite amazing."

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" shouted both Sakura and Kira.

"Now come on. We don't want to waste time on everything. The others are already crossed the bridge."

Sakura and Kira looked behind Kakashi and see that the others are already on the other side of the bridge. Ino ran towards them and said to Sakura, "Are you ok, Sakura? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Sakura answered.

"SAKURA-SAN!" The scream of Lee was heard. Lee ran towards the three and looked at Sakura with tearful eyes. "Are you ok, my cherry blossom? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Lee-san. Really."

His tearful face has turned into a relieved one. "I am so glad to hear this!"

Hinata walks towards the team and activates her Byakugan to see if there's any injuries on Sakura. Luckily, there's none. "Sakura, you are unhurt. I am glad." Hinata smiled

Sakura also smiled. "Well, it is kinda scary. If Kira hadn't save me, I could have been killed there."

Kira scratchs his head. "I don't know how I did it, though."

While the team discusted, Kakashi then thought about what Kira did. And why he doesn't see anything while he save someone. _'Hm... Saving someone without seeing things... Could it be... A Kekkei Genkai? Or is it something else...?'_ With no answers, he then said to the team, "Alright, guys! That's enough chitchat. Let's go!" The team nodded and they continued their way to find Naruto.

Meanwhile, back to Tsunade and the council, looks like bad luck had struked Tsunade once again. Tsunade is left with two piece of clothing. Her bra and panties. The council got their clothing removed, two to five of them. And neither of them are in their underwears. And it looks like Danzo is the king of the strip poker, because he has the most piece of clothing on him.

Danzo laughed pervertly. "Two piece of clothing left, Tsunade."

Tsunade glared at Danzo. "I'm not done yet! I still have one more chance left!" she said while she pick up five cards, as with the council.

After a lot of holds and discards, a few of the council have folded, because theirs are empty.

There's only three persons left. One of the council, Tsunade and Danzo. Can Tsunade win that round?

"I got a full house! Beat that, you two!" said one of the council. Unfortunately for them, Tsunade and Danzo got their grins on. "... I lost, didn't I?"

"Yes." said the two of them at the same time.

"Dammit!"

Only two left. Is it Tsunade? Or is it Danzo?

"Well, Danzo... It looks like you're gonna lose your perverted dream." Tsunade said as she slams her cards on the ground. "'Cause I got a straight flush right here! Beat that, pervert!"

"I'm afraid your plan got backfire, Tsunade." said Danzo as he also slams his card on the ground. "'Cause I have a Royal Flush!"

"WHAT!"

"Ha ha! Now you lose your piece! Come on! Show me those big jugs and that wet lips of yours!"

Tsunade growled. "Why... you...!"

Luckily for her, Shizune came just in time, with a bottle of Sake in her hand. "I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama! There's just too many people in line and I have to wait for half an hour to..." She stopped here when she saw Tsunade in underwear, with cards in her hand. "... Are you playing strip poker!"

"Ah! Shizune!" Tsunade stood up and walked towards Shizune. "There you are! Now, would you like to come with me in my office?"

"What for?"

Tsunade turned to the council. "Sorry, but I have to go. Too bad you'll all won't see what's behind my underwear."

"But if you leave, we will declared Naruto a missing nin!" said Danzo.

"He's right, you know." said one of the council.

"Damn! You're right!" Tsunade then thought about something tha will satisfyed the council. She found it... And it was really perverted. "How about I'll show you some clips of me and Shizune doing... "it" with each other."

That got their attention. "I... i... it?" said one of the council.

Shizune gasped. "Wait... You mean...?" she blushed.

Tsunade smiled. "That's right... my slave..." She turned to the council. "So how about it? Give Naruto some more time, and I will show you the clips."

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" shouted Danzo.

"YEAH!" shouted the council.

"Ok. We'll be right back..." Tsunade closed the door behind her and Shizune. And then, they started something really pleasant.

But unfortunately, none of you will see it, because it's a T-rated fic. And the chapter ends here.

**End of chapter**

Well? Do you guys like it? I'm trying my best to make it as funny as possible for you guys. So, tell me if it's good.

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	7. Chapter 7

Ino: Hey guys! It's me, Ino! Well... If you guys wondering why I'm the first one to speak and not A-N, it's because... He's...

(Playing Super Smash Bros Brawl) Damn you, players! I don't understand why can't I beat those guys down! I'm using damn Falco now!

Ino: He's playing SSBB. He's in a Wifi battle against other players. But each time he's playing online, he always lost.

Arrgh! Dammit! I want that damn Smash Ball! Why did Bowser had to take it?!

Ino: I tried to tell him that he'll never win un this until he improves a little. But he just won't listen.

Oh man! That is not good! Ike just used Dragoon on me!

Ino: Anyway, A-N already made the latest chapter. So you won't wait for him to make it for a long time. It's good news to you guys.

Fire, Falco! Fire at all of them! Please, just fire!

Ino: Well, I guess I better do the disclaimer. A-N does not own Naruto. Well, here's the latest chapter, everyone!

GAAAAHHH!! I lost again! Damn you, lag connection! (Attempts to throw the Wii remote and the nunchuck at the screen.)

Ino: (Holds his arms so he can't throw the Wii remote and the nunchuck.) Enjoy the chapter!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Truth about Kira.**

The retrieval team continues their way to find Naruto around the world. They have already took on a challenge very dangerous. They have succeeded. What was the challenge? Well... It's a bridge... A very old bridge... But we like to call it...

**The Bridge of Death!!**

And that was not a good sign for the team, but they succeeded it.

The birdge is now behind them. But this is just the beginning, as more others are waiting for them.

It's been half an hour since they had took on the bridge. Some genins are tired already.

"Waaaah! I'm so tired!" cried Ino. "When are we going to find Naruto?"

"Soon, my friend! Naruto must not be far from here! We will find him at any cost!" said Lee, being the one of the people who is not tired.

"Waaaah! I'm getting sick of this! Kira, where are we now?"

Kira sighed. "Ino, it's only been half an hour. Why are you so tired now?"

"Why aren't I tired? I'm just a beautiful kunoichi, who loves flowers, boys and most of all, that adorable blond shinobi, who just left the village without me telling him that I lo-" Ino now realized what she said, 'causing her to close her mouth from speaking again. She looked at the team, who looked at her with curious look, except for Sakura, who already know what Ino is gonna say. "Uh... I mean... And most of all... flowers?"

The team still curiously looked at her. Then, they bought it. "Ok, that's good to know." said Kira.

"I see." said Hinata.

"Of course!" said Lee.

"Hmph." Sasuke is brooding again.

"I see. It is nice to know you well, Ino." said Kakashi, with an innocent smile hidden in his mask... Oh, when I said innocent, I meant, he already knew what Ino is gonna say.

"He he... Thanks, you guys." Ino said sheepishly.

After a while, Sakura then asked Sasuke about something. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" answered Sasuke.

"I know that question will probably annoy you, but do you have a brother?"

Sasuke stopped dead track, followed by the others with a curious look. The genins want to know if Sasuke has a brother, except for Kira and Kakashi, who already knew about it. "..."

"Well? Do you have a brother or not?"

No response.

"Sasuke, answer me."

Still no response.

"Sasuke, please answer me. Do you have a brother?"

Nope. Still nothing.

"Sasuke, if you "..." me one more time, I'll tell everyone that you're gay!"

"... I'm not gay, Sakura! I never was gay!"

That got everyone's attention. Kira was the first one to speak. "Hm... Now that you mention it, we have a team with three beautiful kunoichis with us and Sasuke never show us a sign of a blush at them."

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin, doing his thinking position. "You're right... I never saw Sasuke being interested in girls, but boys."

Sasuke glared at Kira and Kakashi. "I'm not gay, you hear me?"

Hinata was the next one to speak. "Sakura-san is r-right... I saw Sasuke-san interested in N-Neji-niisan then the other kunoichis."

Followed by Ino. "Hm... So... Sasuke never got interest in me, Sakura and the rest of the girls because... He's gay?"

Sasuke growled. "I'm not gay! I'm only interested in guys, like that Neji guy, because they looked strong to me!"

Lee followed the rest. "Now that you said that... Sasuke is interested in me, Neji and Gaara... Does he has a crush on us?"

Kira chuckled. "Well, would you look at that. The great Uchiha Sasuke, the most stongest genin of the Rookie Nine, the last avenger of the Uchiha clan, the girls' boy of their dreams, is gay. That's rich!"

That really ticks Sasuke off. "I told you, I'm not gay! I'm not interest in girls because they're annoying! And the reason why I'm interest in boys is because they're strong!"

"Oh really? Then why aren't you interest in Naruto, since he was in your team for long?"

"That's because he's a weakling to me! That's why I'm not interest in him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Damn right I'm sure!"

"So you're not in love with Naruto?"

"Hell no!"

Then, Kira shrugged. "Hm. Very well... Oh! And guys? Can we stay here for a minute? I need to have some privacy in some spot of the trees."

"Ok, Kira. Just don't take it too long." said Sakura.

"Thanks." Kira ran off in the trees, to find some spot that he can have some privacy on.

"S-Sakura-san? Are you sure it's ok for K-Kira-san to go?" asked Hinata.

"Of course. It'll only be in a minute. He'll come back in one piece." said Sakura, sure of herself that Kira will come back after his little privacy.

Three minutes and fifty-nine seconds later...

... What the hell? It's already four minutes and he still not coming back? The others waited for Kira to finish his privacy. But it doesn't seemed that his finish yet... Or he could be killed by an enemy ninja... Or found a girl his interest in it and made love with... Or that he bailed on them... Or he's actually an enemy ninja in disguise and prepared an ambush on the team... or he's an alien!

... Naw. He can't be an alien. But what's keeping him so long?

"Kira? Are you still there?" cried out Sakura.

"Yeah! I'm still here! I'm not done with my privacy yet!" cried back Kira.

"It's already been four minutes! Are you sure you're not pissing, but instead, masterbating yourself?" asked Ino, feeling a suspicious feeling running in her body.

"Wha...? No! I'm not masterbating! I'm pissing... Though, It takes a little bit longer than when you are pissing."

Ino groaned. "Fine. We'll wait for you in another minute, at least when your done with it."

"Thank you!"

Another minute later...

Kira is still not done yet. Man, does he take it that long? This really starting to get annoying.

Sasuke groaned. "Just as I thought... He's even annoying than Naruto. He's just as stupid as him."

Suddenly, they heard someone. Someone quite familliar. "Hey! I'm not stupid, Sasuke-teme!"

That voice hit everyone. it was the same voice of the blond boy who left the village. _'That voice... Could it be?' _thought Sakura.

_'That voice... That same familiar voice!' _thought Ino.

_'Could it be...? No... It can't...' _thought Hinata.

_'That familiar voice! It is... Is it?!' _thought Lee.

_'No way... How did he...?' _thought Kakashi.

"N... Naruto?" said Sasuke, making sure if it's the same voice.

The team turned and see the same blond boy who left the village. Naruto grinned. "Hey! What's up, everyone?"

"Naruto?" said Sakura.

"Naruto?" said Ino.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?!" Lee.

"Naruto?" Kakashi.

And last, but not least, Sasuke. And for the first time in history, he looked like he's happy to see Naruto. He has a smile of a happy man. "Naruto... It's really you... NARUTO!!" He ran towards Naruto and glomped him... Wait, he glomped?!

Everyone are very surprised of what Sasuke did at Naruto. He actually glomped him... Totally OOC. "Hey! Stop glomping me, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Naruto! It's really you! I missed you for so long! I can't believe it's really you!"

Other than that, Sakura is also very happy to see Naruto. _'I can't believe it... Naruto... He's really here... Naruto... It's really you...'_ she thought.

Naruto is really here! Is it too good to be true?!

... Of course.

Naruto then formed a kai handseal, as he shouted, "Kai!" A poof of smoke appeared around Naruto. Everyone, except Sasuke, who is still glomping Naruto, are surprised about that.

Sasuke soon realized the sound and smell of a poof of smoke. He looked back to Naruto and realized...

He was actually glomping Kira instead!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kira laughed. "Hah hah hah! That was funny as hell! I can't believe you swung that way!"

Sasuke growled. "KIRA!!"

"Hah hah! Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I still believe that you're gay. And that one, leaves no exception! You really are gay, glomping Naruto like that!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, KIRA!!"

Kira then looked at the others. "Sorry, guys. I was just pretend that I'm in privacy. I was just playing a trick on Sasuke and to know if he's gay or not. And from the looks of it, he really is gay."

Kakashi chuckled. "That was a fun trick to play. It's good to see Sasuke's happy side in him."

"Wow... Sasuke is gay? I never knew..." said Ino.

"I'M NOT GAY!!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah... Keep telling yourself that."

Kira continues to laugh. "Hah hah hah! I never laughed like this since, like, in the academy!" He slowly stop laughing when he saw Sakura, with a disbelieving face. "Uh... Hey, Sakura. How's it going?" Sakura answered by walking towards him. "Huh? Why are you walking towards me like that? Is something wrong?" As Sakura stood by Kira, she punched him really hard to the face, sending him flying above ground. He landed on the ground with a large thump.

"OW!! OH MY GOD!! MY DAMN FACE!! I'M RUIN, DAMMIT!! I'M TOTALLY RUIN!! OWW!!" he yelled it out. But he soon examined his face and it feels ok, except for the injured spot. He then looked at Sakura. "Sakura! Why did you do that?!" He soon discovered that Sakura was in tears. "Sakura...?"

"Why did you have to do that?! I almost believed that Naruto was really here! How could you do this, you jerk!" she placed her hands on her eyes, keeping the tears from falling.

Kira, realizing that what he did was wrong, quickly stood up and tries to comfort Sakura. "S-sorry, Sakura. I didn't think very well. Naruto was a very good freind to you, right? I'm sorry that I did that kind of a prank. I promise, that I'll never do that kind of a trick again!"

Sakura looked at Kira. "Promise?"

"Yeah! I'll put my life on a line, for Naruto!"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you... Kira."

"Well, since this is all settled, Let's go continue our search for Naruto!" Kira was about to walk down the path, until Ino stopped him.

"Wait! How did you know that Naruto looks like that?"

Kira frozed. Indeed. How DID Kira know that Naruto looks like that? Unfortunately, he answered, "We have no time to waste! Let's go!" he resumed walking down the path.

Ino sighed. "Where did he...? Oh forget it! We have to find Naruto!" The retrieval team continued to walk down the path.

It's back to the brother topic, everybody! So everyone asked each other if they have a brother. But the answer is no. Well, there's only one person left. And it's Kira.

"Kira?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what's up?" he answered.

"Well, since you're the last person left, do you have a brother?"

That's when Kira stopped dead track. The others stopped as well, confusing on why Kira stopped suddenly. "Do I... have a brother...?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah... Do you have one?" Sakura asked again.

Kira didn't answered that question. And no one knows why. After a while, he said to the team, "Everyone, can we camp soon? It's already sundown." He then looked at the setting sky.

"Wait a sec. Since when did the sun set so quickly? It's not even five o'clock!" said Ino.

"Use your imagination, Ino." said Kakashi, not seem to caring this at all.

"Alright. We'll camp in a well comfort place. It's not gonna be that long for us to find it." said Sakura as she continues walking, finding a place to rest for the night.

"Right." Kira followed her, as of the rest of the team. While they are looking for some spot, Kira then thought about the question...

_'Do I have a brother...? Do I...? No... I don't have a brother... At least... not anymore...'_

The night came...

So they have found a place to camp. And that place has no bear activities, bugs, rotten earth, fishes, ninjas. When they're about to go to sleep, Lee was too hyperactive to go to sleep yet. So he kicked a tree and smashed it. It nearly hit the camp site. So they had to drug him in order for him to sleep.

It is the middle of the night. And everyone is sleeping... Well, except for one. I'll give you a hint, it's not Lee.

Sakura slowly woke up. She looked around her and see that everything is fine. Everything... except for one thing. She saw that there's an empty sleeping bag here. And that was Kira's bag. "Kira?" wondered Sakura. She decided to look around the area, to search for Kira.

Meanwhile...

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" That voice sounded like Kira. He was seen punching a tree. He was complaining about something. "Why... Why the hell do you have to kill them off for?! It was our clan! Our home! And you... you killed them because they're weak?! How could you, you bastard!" He continues to punch the tree, until he hears someone.

"Kira?" He gasped. He turned to see Sakura, with a look of a worry person.

"Sakura!"

"What's going on, Kira? Who are you talking to?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing! I'm just... talking to myself."

But Sakura didn't bought it. "Kira, tell me the truth. Who are you talking to and why are you so angry about it?"

Knowing that there's no way to outsmart Sakura, Kira gives up. "Alright... I'll tell you..." He looked down on the ground. "Sakura... Remember the thing you asked me about lately?"

"About you having a brother? Well? Do you have one?"

"To tell you the truth... Yes. I had a brother."

"Had?"

"Yeah... I lost him... It was about six years ago... I lost my brother..."

"Oh... That's so sad..."

"And my brother... Do you remember that I told you that I had a great ninja?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"My brother... was the great ninja I was talking about..."

Sakura gasped. "It was... him?"

"Yeah... He's still around here somewhere..."

"But... I thought you said that he died in a battle."

"He did died in a battle... In his mind... A new one was born within him. The one who I want vengeance at..."

"Your brother... Who is he?"

"He was a great big brother to me. He always took care of me whenever I am sad, make fun at, hurt or scared. He was the great ninja I once had. His name... is Asuran."

"Asuran?"

"Yes. He was promoted ANBU when he was 15 years old. I was four when he was promoted. After a long year of protecting our village, Kuchiki village, our clan, the villagers of the Kuchiki village, wanted my brother to become their lord. He, however, declined the offer, saying that he will still protect the village, even if he isn't a lord. I admired him. I spent a whole year practising Ninjutsu, kunai throwing, ninja skills and all that. I wanted to be like my brother, as of what he is before... Until..."

_Flashback_

_Outside of the village Kuchiki, the young six years old Kira was just practising ninja skills. He was out there in almost the whole day. He really wanted to be like Asuran. He was now practising **Bunshin no Jutsu**._

_He made several of handseals and shouted, "__**Bunshin no Jutsu!**__" However, nothing happened. "Aw man! I still haven't got it yet! If I don't do it good, I'll never be as good as my brother." Then, the young Kira decided to call it a day. "Well, I better stop now, or else, my parents will freak out." He goes back to his village._

_He was excited to see his clan and parents again. He thought that it was almost a long time he had seen them. But when he reached the entrance of his village, he saw something that scared him so much..._

_His entire clan were wipe out. So many bodies lying on the ground, with severals of blood marks around them. "W... what's going on?" Kira doesn't understand what's happening. Why is his clan dead? He looked to his left and saw the dead bodies of someone. "U... uncle? Aunt?" He then looked to his right. "Cousins?" There are no answers in neither of the sides. They were dead. Kira realized something. "Father! Mother!" He ran to his house, where he and his parents lived._

_As he reached to his house, he shouted to his parents. "Father? Mother?" No response. "Is anyone there? Father? Mother?" He slowly walked in the dark and silent house of the Kinashi. No one was there in his room. Niether in the bedroom or the kitchen. There is one left. And it's the living room. He walked towards the path way of the living. As he reached to the room, he was petrified._

_His parents were lying on the ground, with a pool of blood around them._

_"FATHER!! MOTHER!!" He ran to the dead bodies of his parents. They were dead also. Who could have done this? "Father... Mother... Who did this to you...? Who...?" he sobbed. He then noticed a shadow of a person. He looked up on the window and saw someone. "Brother...?" He then ran back outside, to see if his brother was here._

_As he ran outside, he saw someone facing the entrance of the village. It was a man, with black, long hair with a ponytail on the back of it. He wore an ANBU uniform. "Brother? Is that you?" Kira was relieved that his brother was here. "Brother, tell me. Who killed our clan? Who did this? Do you know who it is?"_

_Suddenly, Asuran cackled. "Hm hm hm hm hm... Heh heh heh heh... Hah hah hah hah hah... Hah hah hah hah! Hahahahahaha! Bwahahahaha!!"_

_Kira was confused of why Asuran laughed like that. "Brother...?"_

_"Heh heh heh... Little brother... It is good to see you..."_

_"What's going on, brother? Why did you...?"_

_"Little brother... Do you remember the legend of the dangerous Doujutsu?"_

_"Legend... Doujutsu...?"_

_"The legendary Doujutsu was made to destroy everything that gets in its way. The Doujutsu which is the terror of the world... Nothing could stop it... Until... The great ninjas of all five nations had sealed it away from the world."_

_"What are you... talking about?"_

_"Kira, after these five hundred years... Someone has found this Doujutsu... And can use it to destroy everything..."_

_"What...?"_

_"Do you want to know who killed our clan?"_

_"Y... yes..."_

_Once again, Asuran cackled. "I am sorry, little brother... But the truth is... I killed them..."_

_Kira at first gasped of fear. Then, he thought that Asuran was joking. "Ha... ha ha... Stop joking around, big brother... Who really kill off our clan?"_

_"Still don't believe me? Well, then... I'll show you." He turned to look at his brother. After he turned, Kira gasped of fear._

_Asuran's eyes aren't the same black eyes he once had. His eyeballs were all black all around, with a small white orb in the center and a crecent shape moon both on the opposite side of each other. "Asuran...?"_

_"Now do you believe me?"_

_"W... why...?"_

_"Because I have found the Doujutsu I had been looking for... The __**Kagegan**."_

_"Kage... gan...?"_

_"Here, little brother... Allow me to demonstrate." Suddenly, his black covered eyes turned into a kanji each. His left eye means "Hell". His right means "Death"._

_The next thing Kira saw, is darkness. He doesn't know where he is. Then, he saw a demonic-like sword appearing in front of him. "What...?"_

_"Behold, little brother! Behold the nightmare!" The voice of Asuran was heared. The demonic-like sword then rains down on Kira, strucking him right in his heart. Kira cried of pain, as he felt like he's going to die. Then, the next thing he knew, he was back in reality. He breathed heavily, sweats all over him and tears falling endlessly. Asuran smiled devilly. "Now do you see, little brother?"_

_He doesn't respond._

_"If you want to live, then run. Run away from your own brother!"_

_Then, Kira does what Asuran said. He ran away from the one who he admired the most. Asuran, the man who he was protected, the one who protects the village, has turned evil on him._

_End of flashback_

"He killed our clan... He killed the village... I loved my brother... Until he became... like that! That damn bastard!" Kira clentched his hands with anger.

"Kira..." Sakura can finally see why Kira didn't respond to her question lately.

"After I ran from the village... I spent a week without food, sleep. I haven't bathe for days... This fear was still inflickted on me... One day... The Konoha nins have found me, lying on a tree, on a virge of dying... They brung me to their village, where I was safe from my brother... But why...?" As he said that, tears began falling down on his cheeks. "Why...? I thought he could be a hero for me... But instead, he became a devil... I was such a fool... For not knowing Asuran's true intentions..." He started to sob.

"Kira..." Sakura doesn't want to see Kira's pain and sorrow. She placed her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Kira still continues to sob.

It has been a while that Kira sobbed and that Sakura comforts him by hugging him. When Kira's sobbing slowly stopped, Sakura then said to him that they'll go back to the camp. So he and Sakura got back to the camp site.

As they have got back in their sleeping bag, Sakura then said to Kira, "Good night, Kira. I hope the next morning will be a happy one."

"Yeah... You too, Sakura."

After those exchanged good nights, Kira then thought about something before he goes to sleep. _'Naruto... I will bring him back... For Sakura... and the rest of the village.'_

Meanwhile...

We know see Naruto walking on the path to nowhere. We have no idea where is he going.

"It's been two days since I'm gone... I guess the village are happy that I'm gone, since I'm the demon and all... It's better if I don't exist..." he said.

Unknown to him, he was watched by someone from afar. Someone very evil.

"Hm hm hm... So this is Kyuubi no Kitsune... Hm hm hm... At last, I shall use this power to capture the demon and extract it from the container... Hm hm hm hm... Heh heh heh... Hahahahahah! Bwahahahahahah!!"

The adventure has becoming a dangerous quest for the retrieval team. Can they survive?

**End of chapter**

Phew... Hey, guys! What's up! Sorry that I have been playing SSBB during this latest update. I was trying to see if I can beat those guys on Wifi connection. Well, it's a good thing that Ino was here.

Ino: Yep! If I haven't been there, they would just leave the fanfic without you.

Yes, well... I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I know it's not funny towards the end. I just want to make this dramatic to you guys.

Ino: Ja ne, everyone! And review, kudasai!

Hey! that's my line! You're so mean, Ino-chan!

Ino: Aww! You're so cute! (Hugs A-N)

He he... I have been growing on this for quite a while, now...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. It's me again. Hey, do you guys read Flying Fox's review. Well, in his first review in this, he was really interest in it. But now, in his second one... Yeah, I know what that is. It looks like my fic is starting to be less exciting than before. Looks like I haven't change a lot.

Ino: That's not true! That guy is just crazy. And he just don't know what he's...

Look, Ino. First, Flying Fox is not crazy. And second, he's got a point. Everytime I made an OC, I always made it the main character instead of the main character of the series. I just trying to make this OC less important in the story, but now, he's taking the spot light. Damn... I can't believe I haven't change.

Ino: A-N...

Well, anyway, thanks to the people who review the last chapter. And yes, I have SSBB. Best game ever! So, Ino, can you say the disclaimer, please?

Ino: Yeah... sure... Anomynous Nin does not own Naruto...

Huh? Ino, you look kinda sad. Why are you like that?

Ino: It's nothing... Really. A-N, I'm sorry, but I just need to go out a little... (Walks outside)

Huh... She's not happy about this... Well, I guess I better start now. Ok, everyone! Here's the latest chapter!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashbacks_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu name**

**Chapter 8:**

**Watch out! It's Drunken Lee!**

The next morning, the retrieval team still continues their search for Naruto. It's already been three days since he left. The council could have declared him a missing nin right about now. But it's a good thing Tsunade is here to distract them, by doing some perverted things to them.

Right now, each of them have one expression.

To Sakura, is confidence.

To Ino, is worriedness.

To Hinata, is shyness.

To Lee, is hyperness... Don't know if that's a word.

To Sasuke... Well... He's still brooding.

To Kakashi, is pervertedness. That damn pervert.

To Kira... Wait... He doesn't have an expression, but he's playing a violin.

It's been a while since Kira started to play a violin. The others thought it was a background music, but they never notice that it was Kira, who's playing a violin, until now. They all looked at Kira, who's still playing his violin. He was playing the Theme of Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series. He stopped when he noticed everyone looking at him. "What?"

"Kira, since when did you played a violin?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, since we left the camp site. What? You never notice it before?"

"No. I thought that music was a background music." said Sakura.

"Me too." said Ino.

"So am I." said Hinata.

"It is not a background music? Then what is it? A music of love between me and Sakura-san?" said Lee, as he scouted closer to Sakura, with a blush.

"Um... Not happening, Lee-san." Sakura said as she pushed Lee back to his place.

"Hmph." Sasuke is still brooding.

"What song are you playing?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I was playing Zelda's theme, from the Legend of Zelda. Do you guys know the Legend of Zelda?" asked Kira.

"Wait... I think I played a game like that." said Ino, remembers the game she was playing.

"Really? What game were you playing back then?"

"Well, it's a game that tells a tale of an elf with brown hair and green tunic. He was trying to save a princess, who is captured by a demon, by doing some..."

"You don't have a GameCube, have you?"

"No." Ino sighed. She wanted to have a GameCube to play games, like the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mario Kart: Double Dash, Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4... wait, a game based on themselves? Do they even know that they're in it? Anyway, she didn't have a GameCube because her parents spend their ryos on something, like ninja tools, a pool, a breast-massaging machine... Wait, scratch that last part. All she has to play, is her Super Nintendo... And no Nintendo 64. She thought about it... Kira's violin, not the GameCube, silly. She thought about it, and got an idea. "Hey Kira!"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Could you play a song that is smooth and fun?"

"Smooth and fun, huh? Well, I can do that. Ok, here it comes." Kira now plays the Super Mario theme song.

"No, no. That's a little too fun and too smooth. I want something that is adventurous and heroic."

"Ok." He plays the Legend of Zelda theme.

"No, no. That's too much. I want something that is... well... Full of love and stuff."

"Very well." He plays the Mother series' Snowman song.

"No... I think it's too much... love."

"It was supposed to be full of love, dammit!"

"I know, I know. But I want something... more of a heroic song."

Kira sighed. "Ok..." He plays the Kid Icarus theme.

"Wait, stop. I think it's a little... too heroic. Maybe play it with one tone each."

Kira groaned. He plays the Kid Icarus theme once again, but with one tone each.

"That's it! That's the one!"

"Ino, that is just plain dumb! There's is only one tone each of them! It's not fun and heroic at all!"

"Well, not in my taste. Anyway, can you play me a song with a little dramatic part in it?"

He had enough. He threw his violin away and bitchslapped Ino. "Not in your life, flower girl!"

"Ow! That hurts!"

"It was supposed to hurt!"

"Ok, you two. that's enough." Kakashi interrupted their little arguerment. "Right now, we need to get moving, so we could find Naruto."

"I guess that's true." said Ino.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." said Kira, as he pulled out his map. "Hm... Looks like we're a little close to the outside of the land... In four kilometers, we're totally here!"

Kakashi took a look on Kira's map and found something wrong. "Uh... Kira? You do know that the map is upside down, right?"

"Huh?" Kira was confused about what Kakashi said, until he found the same mistake Kakashi pointed out. He turned the map and see that it's in the right way. "What the...? Wait, if it's upside down, then this must mean that we're... here." He pointed the spot where they are now. "And that means... To reached the outside of the land, we have to walk..." As he observe how long are they going to reach here, he found out that they're going to the outside in...

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

... 30 more kilometers.

"Dammit! 30 more damned kilometers?! Damn you, Jesus! Damn you to hell!" he screamed to the sky. He believes that it was Jesus' fault that they have to walk in 30 kilometers.

"Fear not, my friend! It is only 30 kilometers! We should be arrive in the outside in... three more days." said Lee, trying to cheer Kira up.

"Too long! Too frikin' long! TOO LONG!!"

The others sweatdropped. "Well, it looks like he's not in a great mood." said Kakashi.

"Amd it looks like it's the first time that we saw Kira in a mood like this." said Ino, surprised that she saw Kira angry for the first time.

_'Not to me, though.' _Sakura thought, as that it was the second time she saw him angry like this.

Realizing that cursing to Jesus won't help him, he sighed of defeat. "Let's go, guys. We have 30 more kilometers to walk." The team nodded. They continued their path to find the young Jinchuuriki.

A while later, the team have been walking down the road in 2 hours. And they have reached the kilometer of...

3 km and 50 meters...

"Dammit all! Why did it have to be this way?!" cried Kira, getting tired of being the guy who is wronged by the gods.

"Things like that happens sometimes, Kira. So you have to get used to this." reminded Kakashi.

Kira sighed. "It might have been worst, if I was wrong again."

"Everyone is wrong sometimes, Kira. It's ok to be wrong." said Sakura.

"Ok, let me ask you one question! If you are wrong about something that is very important that you have to do it right and no mistakes, that this thing is something you have to fulfill without any mistakes, what would you do?"

The team exchanged glance at each other. They all replied, "Nothing."

Kira twitched. "WHAT?! Nothing?! Not even something important?!"

"Idiot. If you make a mistake on something very important, you'll have to do it again with efforts." said Sasuke, getting annoy of Kira's behavior.

"Why is that supposed to lift up someone's spirit?! I'll say, let's kill those guys who caused us to make mistakes! If that is wrong, may a mother bird lay her egg and let it fall on my head!" He's wrong again. A bird who just came above the team layed her egg. The egg fell in the air and smashed on Kira's head, causing him to feel dizzy and fall down on the ground.

"Kira! Are you ok?" said the worried Sakura.

"Kira! Can you hear my voice?" said Kakashi.

Kira idmediately stood up. "I'm ok! I'm ok! But it stills doesn't proved that everybody makes mistakes sometimes! For example, if Halo 3 isn't the best game in the world, may another mother bird lay her egg and let it fall on my head!" He was, once again, wrong. Another bird layed her egg and it fell on Kira's head, causing him to feel dizzy once again and fall down on the ground.

"Kira!" cried Sakura once again.

"I can't believe that Halo 3 isn't the best game in the world." said Kakashi in disbelief.

"Me neither." said Sasuke.

"Wait... Do you have an Xbox 360?" he asked Sasuke.

"No."

"But then, how...?"

"No question. No question at all."

"Al... right...?"

Kira again regained consciousness. "Ok, I admit it. I was wrong."

"There you go! Now that it's settled, could we just get going?" said Ino.

"Right... Right. We're wasting enough time here. Let's go, guys!" The team continues their way to find Naruto. However, what they don't know is that they have been watched.

Another while later, the team have reached the end of the forest road, and reached the beginning of the wastelands.

"A wasteland? You got to be kidding." said Kira in disbelief.

"Well, at least we'll have rooms for setting a camp site." said Kakashi.

"Come on, guys! We don;t have time to lose!" said Sakura.

The team continues their way in the wastelands. They are unaware of what is going to happen next.

They are also unaware that someone... or some group are closer to them. Suddenly, a kunai was thrown. And it is heading straight to Kira.

Sakura saw the kunai and quickly shouted to Kira, "Kira, watch out!"

As she shouted to him, Kira quickly noticed the kunai and evaded it before it could hit him. "What the hell is that?"

"A kunai? but who could have thrown it?" wondered Lee.

Then, they suddenly heard someone. "Aw man! I missed him!"

"I told you throwing a kunai at someone who is with a group is a bad idea, idiot! Now they noticed it and they will soon noticed us!" They heard someone else.

"Wait. We just talked out loud. Couldn't that be the thing that they could noticed us?" Another one.

"Shut up!"

"What the hell...?" said Kira.

"Who the hell said that?" said Ino.

They then heard a sinister laugh. "It looks like our cover has been blown. I guess it won't hurt but to tell them who we are." The team now knows where the voices are. They looked to the direction of it and saw a group of ninjas. Rogues. "Sorry to keep you waiting. We were waiting for a direct blow to kill one of you."

"Who the...?" Kira said.

As they have found them, Hinata then asked Kakashi, "K-Kakashi-sensei, who are those n-ninjas?"

Kira finally knows who they are. "They're... Missing nins!"

"Missing nins from another village." added Kakashi.

A missing nin, who is the leader of those band of rogues, cackled. "I'm glad that you know who we are. Yes, we are missing nins from various of villages. Our objectif is to kill ninjas who are sent outside for a mission. And since you are sent outside of the village, we'll kill you."

The team took on their fighting positions. "Huh... It's been a while since I last fight." said kira, feeling confidence of himself.

Just as they're in their offense mode, one of the missing nins first saw Sakura. "He he... Hey, boss! There's a really cute girl with them!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Another one steps in. "Woo! What a cute girl! Hey, boss! Can we kill those guys except for her?"

The leader groaned. "What for? We've been formed to kill people, not to give them mercy."

"But boss! If we let her live, we'll do stuff to her after that!"

Hearing this, Sakura frozed. "W... what?"

The leader smiled. "Ah yes... We could do that to. Let the beautiful girl live and we'll rape her like a toy."

Another guy steps out of the group and walked towards Sakura. As he reached her, he placed his hand on her face. "You're too cute for us to kill you. We'll keep you alive a little."

Sakura slaps his hand off of her face. "Hands off, pervert!"

"Feisty... I like it... Now... to touch that cute ass." The missing nin reached his hands to Sakura's ass.

"Wha...? Hey! get off of me, you pervert!" Sakura tried her best to keep the missing nin out of her, but he resisted.

"Almost there..." he said, as he's almost at the ass. But before he could touch it, he suddenly felt an intense pain on his crotch. "Guuh...?!" He looked down and saw a leg under him, crushing his crotch. It seems it was Kira who kicked him in the crotch. "Gaah... Gaah... Oh my...!"

"Do not touch a beautiful girl like her! Or else, you'll feel the pain I shall struck upon you!" Kira said as he grabbed the missing nin and threw him at the group of missing nins.

As the perverted missing landed besides them, the leader growled. "Grr... That's it. Kill them!" The group charged at the retrieval team.

"Everyone! Be prepare!" shouted Kakashi, as he is ready to kick some butt.

"Ready!" said the genins at the same time.

Some missing nins charged at Kira. Kira was already prepared for them. One of them tried to punch Kira on the face, but Kira grabbed his fist and threw him to the sides. Another one has a kunai in his hand and tried to strike Kira with it. Kira draws out his katana and block the attack with it. He prepared a counterattack, by slashing the missing nin on the front. Two others charged at him with a kunai each from both sides. As they are about to stike Kira, he jumped from them, making the missing nins to accidently ram on each other. He gave them a quick kick on the head. He landed on the ground as he did that. "What? There's no one around here? That's quite a shame!"

To Sasuke, he's got five missing nins. One of them charged at him. Sasuke responded by giving a punch to the gut. The missing nin holds out his gut, as he groaned in pain. That is enough time for Sasuke to kick him towards the group. The rest of them evaded the ambush and are about to attack Sasuke, until they realized that he's gone.

"What the...? Where did he go?" said one of them, desperately search for Sasuke.

They do not know that Sasuke was just above them, preparing a ninjutsu attack. He formed severals of handseals and shouted out, "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!**" Sasuke blew out severals of fireballs at the missing nin. Before they have time to react, the fireballs hit them. They screamed in pain as the flame burns them. Sasuke landed on his feet and smirked. "Fools."

To Sakura, she is facing only one of them. This guy, however, was just trying to get easy on Sakura. "You know, I usually don't want to hurt girls. I'll keep you cool until the others kill the rest of them."

Sakura smirked. "You think I'm like the other girls? Well, I'm actually different from them."

The missing nin laughed. "Oh please! Do you really think I'll be defeated by a girl like you? Don't make me laugh!" Just then, Sakura appeared closer to the missing nin, as she delivered a quick punch to the gut. "Guuh... Gaaaah...!" he groaned in pain. He backs away from her.

"Still think I'm like the others?"

"D... You damn bitch!" He charged at her, with a kunai in hand. But just as he's about to reach her, she changed into a log. "What?! **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)**?!"

"I'm right here!" He heard Sakura's voice. Before he could have a chance to turn around, a kunai struck his back. He groaned in pain. He turned to see Sakura, with her tongue out.

"You... Do you think that will stop me from taking you away?!"

"No... But the paper bomb will."

"Wha...?" Before he knew, the kunai, which has a paper bomb, blew up, taking the missing nin with him. The last thing she could hear from him is a cry of death.

"That feels about right."

To Ino, she's facing three of them. They already got their kunais ready in their hands. "Look at her. She looks like a real bitch to me." said one of them.

"I know. She looks like a bitch who desperately wants to be punish." said another one.

"Heh heh... We'll give her some punish... And then, we'll kill her." said the last one.

Ino growled. "Stop calling me a bitch!"

"You asked for it!" One of them charged at Ino. But he doesn't know that Ino is already prepared. She threw a couple of flowers in the attacker's mouth. "Gaah!"

"What the...? Flowers?"

Ino smiled. "Well? How do you like them? Pretty sweet, right?"

The missing nin pulled out the flowers off of his mouth. "What the hell is that?! Why are you throwing flowers?!"

"Well, those are special flowers. Those flowers are called Ninja Wolfsbane."

"Ninja... what? What the hell does it do?!"

"Oh, you'll see." In a few seconds, the attacker started to feel pain inside of his mouth. He yelled out of pain as he ran in circles, then collapsed on the ground.

"What the?! Hey, are you alright?!" said one of them. But as they knew, he was dead. "What kind of flowers are they?!"

Ino smiled. "Those flowers are made of something very dangerous to living things like us. It's actually made of poison."

"P... poison?!" said the other one.

"Yep. One struck by it and you'll die the next minute."

Seeing that the flowers are dangerous, they ran away from Ino.

Ino gently smiled. "It's good to be queen."

To Hinata, she already took care of many missing nins, as they layed on the ground, feeling the pain coming from inside of their bodies. She was hitting their chakra points, alright. They're a very easy targets for Hinata to hit.

There are only two left in her side. And both of them are afraid of facing her. So they tried to get one another to fight her next.

"You go! You're the brave one!"

"No, you go! You're always the best strategist of the band!"

"I can fight against a Hyuuga! She can hit our chakra points the next minute!"

"That's why you're the one who should go first!"

Hinata waited for those guys to make their decision. Seeing as there is no way they could go, she walked towards them and hit their chakra points at the same time. They both collapsed on the ground. "I'm sorry, but you're taking this too long." she said.

To Kakashi, thanks to his Sharingan eye, he easily wiped out tons of missing nins. Seeing that there's no one on his side, he decided to read his perverted book, Icha Icha Paradise. "Hm... This is getting interesting."

To Lee, it doesn't look like he's winning out. There was four missing nins and he defeated three of them. He's getting a hard time on defeating the lats one. "Grr... This is not good..."

"Ha ha ha! What's wrong?! Too tired to fight back?!" taunted the missing nin.

"I will fight back! Just wait and see!" Lee charged at the missing nin, with his quick speed. But seeing that he's not fully recovered yet, his speed are decreasing, making it easy for the enemy to counterattack.

"What a waste of time!" The missing nin kicked Lee out of his way, as he fell flat on the ground. "You're not strong like the rest of those people! You're just as weak as a little bug!"

Lee tried to stand up, but with the pain the missing nin had inflickted on him, he was unable to. _'Damn... This is not good at all. In this state, I can't seemed to defeat him. If I use the third gate, my condition will be worsened.'_ he thought.

Sakura saw Lee, who's on a virge of getting beat up by that guy. "Lee!" She ran to him and knee down. "Are you ok?"

"Sakura-san... Stay back! He's attacking!"

Sakura gasped. She turned to see the attacking missing nin charging at them. "Die!" The missing shouted. But he suddenly stopped when he saw Kira and Kakashi charging at him in both sides.

"Get the hell out of here, you bastard!" yelled Kira.

"Do not harm my student!" yelled Kakashi.

Both of them made a knuckle-sandwich on the missing nin, crushing him. He collapsed in pain.

"Sakura, Lee, are you two alright?" asked Kira. They both nodded.

"Lee, I was afraid that you might be in this state. If you continue fighting, you'll end up hurting yourself. Remember, you're not fully recovered yet." explained Kakashi.

"But... I must help my friends! They need me!" said Lee, trying to get up on his feet.

Sakura realized something. She remembered the medicine Tsunade gave to her. She pulled out from her puch the medicine. "Lee-san, take this."

"Huh? What is that?"

"It's a medicine Hokage-sama gave to me. She said that if you're in battle, you'll need this to be in shape."

"Hokage-sama... She gave you this for me?"

"Yes. Please take it, Lee-san."

Seeing that there's no time to wait and think about it, Lee took the medicine. "Thank you, Sakura-san. You and Hokage-sama both." He pulled out the wooden bottle from the medicine and drinks it. As he finishes drinking it, he shuddered. "Urgh... That medicine sure tasted weird." With a lot of confidence, Lee stood on his feet. "Hmph! Now I'm ready! Prepared yourselves, evil fiends!" He was about to ran to the rest of the missing nins, until he suddenlymoved dizzily. "Uh... Whoa... whu... Hoo..."

Everyone are quite confused of this. "Lee-san?" said Sakura.

"Lee?" said Kira.

"Uh... Lee, are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

Then, Lee idmediately stops moving dizzily and took his fighting stance. However, his fighting stance looks different. As you looked closely at Lee's face...

You'll see a blush on his cheeks. Know what it is?

"Huh?! Who's hell are you?! Are you there to fight me, the invincible Rock Lee?!" he said dizzily.

"Huh?" said everyone at the same time.

"Lee-san?"

"Lee?"

Kakashi, unlike the others, now remembers something. "No... Could it be...? No, it cannot be..." Kakashi picked up the bottle pf medicine that Lee drank. He took a sniff of it, before frozing in place. "It's true..."

Kira then looked at Kakashi. "Huh? Sensei? Why are you...?" He noticed the bottle Kakashi is holding. He took the bottle and took a sniff also. "Whoa! That's strong! It smells like..."

"Sake." finished Kakashi.

That's when Sakura pays attention to Kakashi. "Sake?"

"I was afraid that this would happen. Sakura, the medicine that Hokage-sama gave to you..."

"What? What is it, sensei?"

"It... wasn't a medicine."

"What?"

"Tsunade accidently gave you her bottle of sake. She mixed it with the medicine."

"So, it's sake?!" said Kira, making sure he's hearing correctly.

"Yes. But I should tell you... Something about Lee..."

"What's with Lee-san?" asked Sakura.

"Gai told me that after he and his team went to a restaurant. He also told me that Lee took a sip of sake in here... And that leads to a total disaster."

"What the hell is wrong with Lee?" asked Kira.

"When Lee took a sip, even a slightest sip, of it, he turns into something very uncontrolable. Something that leads to the destruction of everything. He's... drunk."

"What's wrong about being drunk?"

"Lee isn't an ordinary drunker, like the others. Lee is something more dangerous than that."

Meanwhile, with Lee, he saw two missing nins right in front of the band. "What the hell are you guys?! Do you want to fight against me, you punks!?"

The missing nins laughed. "Ha ha ha! What a drunker! He looks like he's about to barf!" said one of them.

"I know! He's gonna be a pain in the ass, after we kill him!" said the other.

The two of them charged at the drunken Lee with kunais ready. But just as they're about to reach him, Lee quickly gave them a huge punch on the gut.

"Grooah...!" groaned the two.

Lee then slams their heads with his fist, slamming them to the ground. The others are in awe.

"W... what the hell just happened?!" said Kira.

"How... how can Lee be able to do that?!" said Sakura.

"That's what I was talking. You see... If Lee took a sip of sake, he becomes like this. A drunker. But he's not an ordinary drunker. He is Lee... The master of the Drunken Fist."

Drunken Lee has arrived! But could that be causing miracles? Or chaos? Or both of them? Find out next time in this adventurous search.

**End of chapter**

Ok, I kinda lost my touch in the beginning of the chapter. But I kinda got through. Well, I hope this chapter is good for you guys. And there are less humor in it. I don't have any ideas of humor right now. So, what do you think, Ino?

Ino? What the...? She's still not here? Where is she?... Anyway, I'll better stop writing for a while, so I can get more ideas.

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys. It's me. Anomynous Nin. What's up? Look... I'm sorry that I didn't updated this story and the others for a long time. I suddenly lost interest on writing them. But now, I realized writing fanfics are my favorite thing to do. So... I'm back! Don't lose hope yet! This time, Anomynous Nin is back in the action! So anyway, now, this is chapter 8 of the story "A Vanishing Happiness". And this chapter will contain many humorous attempts with Drunken Lee... I hope... Well, on with the story! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_"Thought'_

_Flashback_

**"Inner/Demon Speaking"**

_**'Inner/Demon Thought'**_

**Jutsu Name**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Not ever... again...

**Chapter 9:**

**Drunken Lee!**

Surprise, surprise, everyone! Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it Superman? No! It's...

DRUNKEN LEE!!

Drunken Lee comes to the fight. He is powerful than ever before. However, there are something unlucky that Drunken Lee has. What is it? Let's find out.

"Hah! Do you really think that YOU GUYS can defeat the awesome Rock Lee?! You really are a bunch of idiots...! I bet you guys can't EVEN beat up your OWN grandma...! Idiots!" said Lee, as he drunkly moves in place.

That comments made some of the missing nins, three of them, pissed off. "Grr... How dare you think that we're weak! We're the best of the best!" growled one of them.

"Just because half of our guys are defeated doesn't mean that we're weak! We can even beat you guys up in one swoop!" said the other one.

The last one sniffed. "GRANDMA!!"

The others look at him with a mixed confusion and disgust.

"... What?"

"... Oh forget it. Let's just get this guy!" The first one runs up to Lee, with kunai in hand. "I'll make sure that this will be your last drunken moment!!"

However for him, once he reaches Lee, Lee quickly punched him on the gut, causing the missing nin to cough up of pain. Lee then moved on to punching his face several of times, before finishing off with an uppercut. The missing nin then falls to the ground a few metters away from him. "Come on! THIS is a battlefield! You should be FIGHTING, you son of bitch!" yelled Lee.

"... Oh my god... Impossible..." said one of the remaining two in shock.

"... I really want to take a dump because of that..." said the other one.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" yealled out Lee.

The retrieval team all grouped up with Kira, Sakura and Kakashi, as they stared at Lee with shock.

"... This is what happens when Lee gets drunk?" asked Kira.

"I'm afraid so." said Kakashi.

"But what's the problem with that? Lee is drunk and he's kicking so much ass right now! We should all be grateful that he help us get rid of those guys!" said the grateful Ino.

"... You will see what happens after that battle."

Back to Lee and the missing nins, the two mising nin continue to stare at him in shock.

"Um... well... Uh... Why don't you go and get him?" asked one of them as he goes behind the other one and slightly pushes him.

"What?! No way! You're the one who got in this mess!" said the other one, as he's the one to go behind him and pushes him towards Lee.

"Fine, fine! If you insist." The missing nin walks up to Lee, standing before him two inches away. "... Hello there. My name is Steve... Viper... Steve Viper. Now, i know that you're drunk and you are unable to control yourself, but I'm actually a good guy. You see, I was paid to do it and I was forced to do it. You know, I have a family... Well, once had. My wife couldn't stand me because I was being a bad guy. If I had a chance, I would be able to get out of here without a problem. Now, to gain your forgiveness, I want you to have this." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a ball of candy, being wrapped around by a plastice cloth. "So anyway, no hard feelings. Alright?" He hands the candy to Lee.

The drunken Lee grabs the candy out of curiosity and looks at it for a moment. "... I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!!" He shoves the candy right in the guy's mouth, as he choked with the candy in his throat. "You want to see some magic?!" He punched the guy on the throat, causing him to cough up the candy. Lee catched it without a problem. "THERE! SEE?! It's magic! Isn't this MAGICAL?!"

"Aug...! You punched me... on the throooooooooaaaaaat...!" The guy then collapsed in pain.

"... That's really grossed." said Kira.

"Yep... It is..." said Sakura.

"Disturbing..." said Hinata.

"Hmph..." Sasuke can only look away that kind of thing.

The remaining missing nin looks at the other one's painful body now. "Uh..."

"I WANT MORE!!" screamed Lee.

The guy sighed. "The hell with it..." He walked up to Lee without any weapons or hidden ones in hand or outfit. "... Kick me in the crotch." Lee does what the guy said, kicked him on the crotch. "Ooh...! That's better...! Agh...!" He collapsed in pain with the other guy.

The leader of the gang can only look at the two of them with disgust. "... You bunch of wimps!" He's the only guy in the gang left.

"Are you the LAST one, chubby?! Then bring it ON!!" yelled out Lee.

"Heh! You think that i'm like those wimps?! Then think again!" The leader draws out a kunai from his pouch. "Come at me!"

"Oh YEAH! Here I GO!!" Lee charged at the leader dizzily, as he runs up to him in small zigzags.

As he's about just a few inches, the leader slashed at him horizentally. "Take that!" However, Lee ducked. And his head is just between the leader's legs. As he tries to stand up, his head hits the leader's crotch, as he groaned in pain. "Oh...! You son of a...!" He backs away a little from Lee, as Lee stands up, getting on his drunken stance once more.

"HA! How does that feel, little girl?!"

"Little... GIRL?!" In rage, the leader charges at Lee again, making an upper horizental slash again. Lee ducked again. The leader then slashes him lower. Lee jumped, however, and he kicked the leader's head. Furiously, the leader attempts to thrust his kunai at him. But Lee sidestepped, avoding the thrust. He goes up behind him and elbows his back, making him arche of pain. Lee then grabs his arms and throws him in the front. The leader landed on his feet however. "Oh you son of a... If you weren't drunk in the first place, we would have taken you out so easily!"

"Too BAD that I beat you guys up one by one!"

"Oh shut up!" The leader charges up to Lee once more. But when he reaches to him, Lee headbutts him on the head, causing him to get his head back. Lee then finishes it up with a couple of punches to the gut and a kick to send him flying. The leader lands on four. "Grr... Damn it! You piece of...?!" Just then, he did not see Lee anywhere in front of his eyes. "Where the hell is that drunken kid?!"

"RIGHT HERE!!" He hears Lee somewhere. His voice can be hear above him. When he looked up, he sees Lee's feet towards him.

"Oh you son of a-" he said before Lee's feet crashed on him, making him collapse on the ground, groaning in pain.

"HAH!! The invincible Rock Lee wins once more!!" cried out Lee.

The retrieval team stared at Lee with amaze, shock and sometimes... disgust.

"I can't believe that Lee beat up that guy as a drunk..." said Kira.

"So... Is Lee-san really that strong?" asked Sakura.

"Wow... I wonder if I get drunk and do something like Lee did?" wondered Ino.

"I don't think you should try that, Ino-san..." said Hinata.

"Hmph..." Is all Sasuke can say, seeing that he's jealous right now.

"... This is what happens to those who underestimated him." said Kakashi, sighing of relief.

Kira decided to walk up to Lee, congratulating him for defeating the missing nins for them. "Hey, Lee! Thanks for defeating those guys. Who knew that you would be strong as a drunk like that? It's time to go now. We have to find that Naruto gu-" Kira couldn't finish his sentence when he feels a sudden pain on his crotch. He looks down and sees Lee's leg between his legs.

Lee drunkly kicked Kira on the crotch.

"Ah...! Ah...! Oh my...!" Kira gapped, as he slightly steps back, holding his crotch. Then, Lee suddenly uppercuts him on his chin, sending him flying. The others all gasped in shok, seeing that Lee attacked Kira. Kira then falls on the ground flat.

"Hah! Do not try and distract me, you bad man! I will defeat you in MANY ways!" yelled Lee.

"What the hell?! Lee, don't you remember me?! It's Kira!" he said as he got his face up to face Lee.

Seeing what happened, Sakura then worrily asked Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! What happened to Lee-san?! Why is he attacking Kira-san?!"

"... This is what happens if you got too careless. When Lee is drunk, everyone, even his allies, are his enemies." explained Kakashi.

"Even... Us?!"

"Yes. This is why Lee is dangerous. He is attacking everyone around him, not knowing who they are. Gai makes sure that Lee can go nowhere near a Sake again."

"How long is he going to be drunk, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know... Depends..."

Back to Lee and Kira, Kira managed to stand up with efforts. "Lee, what the hell is gone into you?! Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you! You're one of those jackasses who tried to kill me lately! I'll show you how strong I am now!"

"Lee, we're your allies! How can you think that we're-" Kira couldn't finish it because Lee suddenly appeared close to him and punched him thrice before sending out a kick, sending Kira flying. He then falls on the ground again.

"Do not come closer of the AWESOME Rock Lee!! I will pummel you to the next land!"

Kira stood up again. "Um... Time out!" He runs back to the retrieval team. "Ok... Can anyone explain to me why Lee is attacking me?"

"Kira-san, Lee is attacking you because he thinks that you're an enemy." answers Sakura.

"He does? Well, is there anything to stop him?"

"I don't think so, Kira. We can only wait until Lee goes back to normal." said Kakashi.

"Well, there has to be something to get him back to normal so easily! If we wait, we'll waste time on searching for Naruto!"

That's where Sakura got her confidence. "Kira-san is right! We have to do something to Lee before we waste anymore time on looking for Naruto! We have to form a plan!"

"Hm... I guess it's fair. I already got an idea in mind." said Kakashi.

"W-what is it, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Sasuke, you go behind Lee a few feet away. Kira, you do the same, only in front of Lee."

"Why us?!" asked Kira.

"Because you're guys."

"You're a guy too!"

"I'm a man."

"Damn you!!" Kira shook his fist at Kakashi.

"Just get on with it, you two."

"... Fine." said Sasuke, as he goes behind Lee.

"Mark my words, Kakashi-sensei. The next time you wake up, you will be underwater, in a tube." said Kira as he goes in the opposite of where Sasuke goes.

Asthe two of them made to their post, Kira shouts out to Lee. "Hey, Lee! You're drunken days are over!"

"Huh?! Why's that, you little brat?!" shouted back Lee.

"Because you are trapped!"

"All that is free is left, right and behind!"

"Oh shut up and be knocked out!" Kira charges up to Lee.

"Hmph!" Sasuke does the same thing. With the two of them between Lee, he can't avoid the combination of the two strong genins. The two of them then make a flying kick at Lee. However... everything doesn't go as plan.

"Big deal!" Lee jumped from the two of them. And they ended up kicking each other's crotchs.

"Ooh...!" groaned Kira.

"Kuh...!" groaned Sasuke. Then, they both fell on the ground, holding their crotch. "God... damn it...!"

"This is... the worst battle... that I ever... had...!"

Lee lands right besides them a couple of feet away. "HAH! No one will be able to outsmart the GREAT Rock Lee!"

"... New plan... Please...!" pleaded Kira.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "... Uh... Who knew that Lee knows what's going on as a drunk?"

Sakura sighs. "Sasuke, Kira, come back here, please?"

They both stood up with efforts and got back to the team. "What is the... plan...?" asked Kira, who is still hurt on the crotch.

"Ok. Huddle up, everyone." Sakura said. They all go closer to each other and Sakura whispers the plan.

A while later, Lee moves drunkly in place all of his time since Sakura told the others the plan. As he continues to drunkly move in place, he hears someone with a rather sexy voice. "Oh Lee-kun!"

He turns to where he hears someone and unexpectly, his jaws fell to the ground, as he sees something pretty sexy to him.

He sees Sakura, with a sexy nurse outfit on her. Her face wears a pretty seducing expression, with her tongue sticking out. Her body takes a seducing stance, as her finger touching cheek and her other arm behind her, with the hand holding a small board. "How's my favorite, green suit ninja doing? I hope you had a good time yourself." she said seducingly.

Lee can only pant like a dog, with tongue sticking out of his mouth, drools coming out of it and his eyes in a heart-shaped form. "Hoooooooot!"

"Um... Lee? I have a problem with my nurse outfit. Do you think you should... Oh I don't know... Undo them?" she said with a super, innocent face that no one can resist.

Since that he's drunk and that it is Sakura, the girl in his destiny, Lee couldn't concentrate on anything but her right now. Since that is not a problem, both Hinata and Kira are right behind him, a few feet away, with a giant, man-size butterfly net. They are both holding it up with both of their hands.

"I can't believe Sakura did that to Lee. Why couldn't she do that to me?" asked Kira, disappointly.

"Kira-san, t-this is her plan. The p-plan was that she distracts Lee-san in a m-maid outfit so that we can catch him w-with this butterfly net." explained Hinata.

"... I think I got that net from my backpack."

"Quickly! We have to catch Lee before he notice!"

"Right!" And so, the two young ninjas run up to Lee with the net. As they're in the lenght of the net, they slam the net at him. However, the plan does not go as planned. Lee zips away from Sakura and the two catchers and they end up catching Sakura in the net instead. "What the?!"

"Eek! Watch where you guys aiming that thing!" yelled Sakura.

"W-where is Lee-san?!" asked Hinata.

"He must known that we're behind him to catch him! For a drunk, he can tell things so quickly." said Kira. Then, he feels pain down on his crotch again, as he lets go of the net and holds his crotch, before falling down on the ground. And Lee was just behind him, who is the one delivering a kick on the crotch again.

"Hah! You cannot fool me with that trick, you little asses! I am Rock Lee! I will never fall by that trick!" yelled Lee, before he zips away again.

"Ooh... Damn... bastard... of hell..." groaned Kira in pain.

As he lays down in pain, Sakura and Hinata eyed each other.

"... New plan?" asked Sakura.

"... New plan." answered Hinata.

A while later, Lee continues to zip down around the area, unable to stop himself from running. Then, he soon stop suddenly when someone called out to him. "Hey, Lee!" He turns toward to where he heard someone and sees Sasuke. "How is your running around the area?"

"AH!! Sasuke! My rival! It has been a LONG time since I fought you! I cannot WAIT to face you again!"

"That's what I was thinking, Lee. Let's have a rematch. Here and now." said Sasuke, as he gets on his fighting stance. "I'll be enjoying this."

"Hah hah! At last! I shall defeat Uchiha Sasuke once again! AGAIN!!" Lee then charges up to Sasuke, sending multiple of fists along the way.

Sasuke, with his Sharingan activated, manages to dodge the fists Lee is giving to him. In result, he sends his own fist at Lee. But Lee manages to dodge it sideways. The fisting goes on and on. And while they do that, Lee walks back to a tree, while Sasuke advances to him. As they reached the tree, they fight off like never before, sending fists and kicks, dodge and blocks. But what Lee doesn't know, as a drunk, is that above him, on a branch of a tree, there's Kira and Ino, holding up a man-size cage. they are aiming the cage at Lee, so they can trap him.

"Are you sure that idea is good?" asked Kira.

"It's Sasuke's plan. What else? He's the smart one. So this one can't fail! Sasuke planned this to stop Lee and save some time to catch Naruto! We need Sasuke to get away from Lee so we can drop this thing and trap him!" said Ino.

"I don't know... This seems kinda familiar. All of those plans... They're all in a cartoon show named "The Road Runner", where all of the Coyote's plans failed everytime because they all didn't work out as plan."

"Just shut up and concentrate on one thing, will ya?"

"Fine." The two of them both come back to concentrate on trapping Lee.

Back to Sasuke and Lee, they just keep on punching and dodging and kicking. While they do that, Sasuke end up punching the tree, as Lee dodged it. The balance of the tree almost made the two ninjas on the branch to fall off.

"Whoa...! Ok... That's not how it is planned!" said Kira.

"Oh no... We forgot that if either of them hit the tree, we'll fall off!" said Ino.

"Not much of a genius that Uchiha is, huh?"

"Oh shut up."

Back to the fighters, they are still doing it. But this time, Sasuke punched and kicked at the tree that was supposed to meant for Lee, making both Kira and Ino to hang on and not trying to fall off. _'Damn it... Come on... I need to get Lee to the spot for Ino and Kira to set the cage on him... Just a little more...' _Sasuke attempts to punch Lee on the chest for him to walk back to where the two catchers are above him.But unfortunately for him, Lee grabbed his arm before he could punch him, and throws him to the tree. Sasuke slams hard on it. Because of the terrible vibration, Kira and Ino both slipped and fell on the ground, as the cage falls on Sasuke, trapping him. "Kira! Ino!"

"D'oh...! I just knew it'll end up like in the Road Runner Show!" said Kira.

"How would you know?!" said Ino.

"Because our plans are like the Coyote's."

Just then, Lee runs behind Kira and kicks him on the crotch again, causing Kira to groan in pain. "Hah! You cannot stop me!" He runs again.

"Agh...! Damn him...! Three times...! Three, freaking times...!" groaned Kira.

"Actually, it was four times." reminded Ino.

"Shut... up...!"

Another while ago, the team all huddled up again. And this time, Kira got a pained and annoyed expression on his face. "G... Gr... Grr...!"

"Kira, you alright?" asked Sakura.

"Do I... look... alright... to you...?!"

"Um... No."

"Ok, you guys. We need to come up with a new plan. We wasted too much time for searching for Naruto and we can't afford to lose anymore time. Any ideas?" asked Kakashi, who is, of course, the only one who doesn't involve in any plans.

"Maybe we should put you in PAIN, Kakashi-sensei!" growled Kira.

"Uh... Now, now! Don't get too angry. We need to form a new plan. Any ideas?"

"Hm..." Ino begins to think of something to trap Lee and knock him out cold in no time. She needs to thought up of something that doesn't wast anytime on searching for Naruto. A plan that will get Lee to knock out cold in a sec. Then, she claps her hands. "I got it!"

"What's the plan, Ino?" asked Sakura.

Ino's hand goes up to where her hair is tied up and pulls the band from her hair, revealing her long, smooth, platinum blond hair. Only Kira is affected by the swing of her hair, admiring it. The others notice his sudden admiration and looked at him strangely. "... What?"

Forgetting Kira's sudden admiration, she took a few of her hair and pulls them long enough. She then took out a pair of scissors and cuts the hair she holded on. "There. This will be the main idea of the plan."

"Ino, this isn't time for making your hair perfect!"

"Shut up, Kira! With this amount of hair I got, I can trap Lee in place."

"What are you talking about?"

Then, Kakashi knows what Ino was talking about. "I get it! You'll use your hair to trap Lee in place, just like in the Chuunin Exam."

Now, Sakura got what Ino is saying. "Hey, that's right! Ino can aranged her hair into a long, unbreakable string connecting to her and traps Lee with it! That's a great idea, Ino!"

"That's not all, Sakura." said Ino. "You guys go and surround him. And once Lee is in my hair's grasp, everyone will grab on to a part of his body and try to knock him out cold."

"Great! Now there's a good plan that I want to hear in a long time!" said Kira.

"Ok! Everyone, get around Lee!" ordered Ino. They all nodded and got around Lee, waiting for an opening moment to grab a hold of him. As they do that, Ino shout out to him. "Hey, Lee!"

Hearing it, Lee drunkly turns to Ino. "What do ya want?!"

"See this?" She holds out her hair in her hand. "How do you like this?" She throws her hair towards Lee, letting them fall down between them.

"What's the hell is this?! Attacking me with hair?! PATHETIC!!"

She grinned. "I'm not done yet." She forms a handseal. And all of her hair that are on the floor began to form into a long string, attaching to Ino. And the string is able to trap Lee's foot in place. "Got you!"

"HUH?! What the hell is this?!" yelled out Lee, as he tries to move his trapped foot.

"Now, everyone!" signaled Ino. Everyone, except for Kira, all jumped out and grabbed Lee on one part each. Sakura grabbed Lee's right leg, Hinata is holding Lee's right arm, Sasuke holding Lee's right leg and Kakashi is holding Lee's left arm.

Lee struggled to break free from the team's grip. "AUGH!! Let go of me, you bunch of wimps! You cannot defeat the GREAT Rock Lee!!" yelled Lee as he tries to break free. Just then, Kira jumps and lands right in front of Lee. He stares at him now. Lee can only look at Kira's stare. "... Hiya!" he said with a grin. Kira's answer? A kick on the crotch! "Aug...!" Kira then punches Lee on the face, knocking him out cold. Lee stopped struggling, as he is now unconscious.

"... Do you have to do that, Kira-san?" asked Sakura.

"He kicked me on the crotch three times!" shouted Kira.

"Four times." reminded Hinata.

"WHATEVER!"

As the genins let go Lee, Kakashi pick up Lee from the ground and onto his shoulder. "Ok... It was a long and wasted fight, but we did it. We finally got Lee to calm down."

"You mean knocked out." reminded Sasuke.

"Yes, that too. Anyway, let us continue to go and look for Naruto. We wasted enough time here."

"But it's almost sunset, Kakashi-sensei! Do we have to continue searching for Naruto! My feet are getting tired now!" whined Ino.

"Good point... Alright. We'll continue to go on a little bit and we'll set up camp later. Is this better?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura.

"Then let us go." Kakashi then continues to go down to the path, as with the other genins.

Well, it looks like the battle is over... But can they still reach out Naruto? And who is the mysterious man who is trying to catch him and extract the demon out of him? Little the team know that their quest to search their dear friend is becoming a dangerous one indeed.

**End of chapter**

Well, I'm done with this chapter. And for now on, I will update every stories that I put on hold. I promise you guys that, ok?

Well... Tomorrow, it's back to school for me. So... I better be ready for the opening day. Wish me luck, you guys.

Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


End file.
